Child of the Desert: Naboruu's Story
by SweetSaria88
Summary: Finally! Ot's been awhile! Sorry, my internet was messed up for a couple days, but finally, chapter 26 is up! I think its good. it's in conclusion of what Link & Nabie did. So read on and review...and hope u like it!!!!!!
1. Two Babies Are Born

Desert Child

What happened to Naboruu to lead her to be a Gerudo thief?

Chapter One: Two Babies are Born 

The golden orange sun set, baking the desert land again. Soon the moon rose and the howl of a coyote echoed throughout the hushed land.

A light breeze flowed, playfully kicking up the orange-brown dirt and sand. 

In a stone carved home, the candlelight flickered. Inside, a beautiful red headed Gerudo woman lay on mats stuffed with hay. She was in great pain. She was ready to bear a child. Three younger girls with hair of red nursed her and helped her do her best. The woman's husband was out in the heart if the desert fighting a fierce war and wasn't their to see his baby born. 

Down the road, in another house, another Gerudo woman was also bearing a child.

Late that night, with a helpless cry of pain, the weak mother had a red headed daughter. The other girls came to a hush.

"What is her name, Lady Deseneria?" they asked. 

The woman thought for a moment. "Naboruu," she finally said. "She is to become strong and independent, beautiful, and lead a great fight for justice."

Down the road again, moaning slowly progressed. Maids were anxiously awaiting the birth of another girl. 

It was a Gerudo tradition. Only one Gerudo man was born every 100 years, and that man was to be the high and exalted king. 

Hours stretched into what seemed like days, but surely, the woman produced a...baby boy?

The other girls hovered over the pregnant woman and gasped. "Lady Isorua, you have a baby boy...the one destined to be king!"

Isorua immediately forgot her pains and sat upright. "King...she murmured. "The only name suitable for the king is...Ganondorf!" she smiled and held her little baby Ganondorf, lightly swaying him in her arms. "Baby Ganondorf!" 

At dusk that morning, the two friends, Deseneria and Isorua met together in Isorua's home with their newborn children. 

Deseneria was absolutely amazed. She raised her red eyebrows. "A baby boy!" she said. "That is wonderful. Bearing the son destined to be king...what and honor!" Behind Deseneria's pretty smile, she burned with jealousy like red-hot embers in the fire. She believed she was better than Isorua would ever be. And now Isorua was the mother of a miracle!

"Your Naboruu looks like she will be a strong young lady," commented Isorua. 

Deseneria smiled. "You don't suppose..." she started.

"They...get married? Naboruu and Ganondorf?" guessed Isorua. "...Wonderful, Deseneria! They shall grow up together and fall madly in love..." Isorua fantasized. 

Finally, many weeks later, husbands returned to long awaiting families. Deseneria's kind-hearted husband returned, with not a bruise, cut, or scrape. Usually men in Gerudo Valley had little or no respect. But brave warriors, like Deseneria's or Isorua's husbands, did. 

He took a look at his wife and smiled. "Look at our baby girl," he said, and glimpsed at the baby Naboruu cooing quietly on her bed of hay. 

"Trilude, I am so proud," Deseneria said to her husband. "But, Isorua...she had a baby BOY! I never would have thought..."

"That Isorua could have a boy yet we could not," finished Trilude. 

Deseneria frowned. "Well, we should be happy for what we have," she said. 

"Exactly. Now, what's for dinner? Rice and cucco chicken, I hope..."

"Yes. And while I cook dinner, you make Naboruu's special formula."

With that, they started their evening. Deseneria seemed perfectly happy...but, she a had a plan in her mind...Isorua wouldn't be so happy after Deseneria did what she planned...


	2. Deseneria's Dirty Work

Desert Child

What happened to Naboruu to lead her to be a Gerudo thief?

Chapter Two: Deseneria's Dirty Work

Naboruu proved to be a tough, mischievous little girl, and strong, despite her age. Ganondorf and Naboruu had been playmates and were always playing tricks and messing with one another. Just weeks ago, Naboruu had snuck outside, got a rattle snake from the reddened sand (without managing to get bit, which was a real miracle) and put it in his playpen. Little Ganondorf got so mad, he shoved a snail down Naboruu's diaper. Deseneria and Isorua became more close, but Deseneria never forgot that evening four years before when Isorua gave birth to Ganondorf. She figured she had to do something. Isorua had slowly become the most worthy woman in Gerudo Valley. The family was granted free food, and free cattle since Ganondorf was born. 

It was a particularly nice morning, and the yellow orange sun was peeking up from the worn desert canyons. White, fluffy clouds looked down happily at Gerudo Valley. Deseneria awoke, fluttering her long black lashes. That moment she heard a ear-ringing scream.

"What is it, Naboruu?" Deseneria called. She sat up from her bed and walked into the hall. Already, she could smell the powerful stench of-

"Smoke! Naboruu, what have you done!"

Deseneria just entered the living room. Little Naboruu was standing in the middle of the floor, with an empty clay pail. Water was dripping from the sides. 

"I saw a match on the table, so I lit it, then it made the rug catch on fire!" cried Naboruu.   
Deseneria looked at her white and blue fringed rug, and the burnt tip, still releasing some thick grayish black smoke. Deseneria was furious. "Naboruu, what were you doing playing with matches?" she demanded angrily. The little red head was silent for a moment and just standing there innocently. Deseneria was furious. With one quick movement, she scooped Naboruu up. The screaming kicked in.   
"Put me down...NOW!" Naboruu demanded. But she was no match for her mother, who had been a Gerudo thief in years past. "NOOOOOWW!" Naboruu wailed. At that moment, she was thrown onto her hay mattress. 

"Stay there until supper," ordered Deseneria. Naboruu pouted. 

Deseneria thought for a moment. _'Naboruu's confined to her room, Ganondorf's talking to the King with his father...' _Suddenly she screamed aloud, "Isorua! Alone!" she clamped her hand against her mouth. It was barely noon. Isorua had to be asleep. 

At that moment, Deseneria went into her kitchen and grabbed the curved sword on display. It was the sword she used to punished traitors and trespassers when she was a thief. She hurried out of her door and crossed the dirt path. A few other women were outside, guarding the beautiful and massive Gerudo Fortress. Deseneria was in there when she was a thief. 

She walked up to Isorua's house and opened the door. She knew where Isorua's bedroom was. She got back there, and looked around a minute. On the wall behind the massive hay mattress was an oil painting of a howling coyote. On the left was a rack covered with many rubies, emeralds, tanzanite, sapphires, diamonds, and pearls. There was necklaces, bracelets, rings, and earrings. 

Deseneria grinned in an extremely evil way. "My lucky, lucky friend," she murmured. Awaking Isorua was the last thing she wanted to happen. Besides her husband and son returning at home. Deseneria looked at Isorua. Her eyes were closed and she looked very peaceful. Her thick lashes were across her upper cheeks and cheekbones, that were tinted with a light pink, as if she took a pink rose petal, and brushed it across her tanned cheeks. 

Then, without much hesitation, Deseneria took her sword, with the long, silver, curved blade, and made a clean cut across her neck. Slowly, thick red blood poured from her slit neck. 

"Sorry, Isorua..."said Deseneria. "Best friends forever..." and with that, she returned home, washed her blade in the well, and fell back into a sound sleep. 


	3. Naboruu's Secret

Desert Child

What happened to Naboruu to lead her to be a Gerudo thief? 

Chapter Three: Naboruu's Secret 

Deseneria and her husband Trilude lived well. They raised Naboruu, and she grew tougher each year. By the age of seven, she had a long red ponytail, big green eyes, and she was tanned, and had already begun developing muscles in her abs and arms. She was no doubt an amazing girl. 

Ganondorf grew and secretly liked toughness. He admired a girl like that. But him and his father had never been the same the night they returned from the royal quarters and saw his mother lying in her bed, dead. His father grew depressed and was rarely home. But Ganondorf paid no heed. All he had to do was go next door to Naboruu's for a couple of hours. This turned Ganondorf to an extremely independent and mature child for just the age of seven. 

Usually, he would sit on his bed and draw hearts with Naboruu's name in it. He would try and draw pictures of her, but realized he was just a kid and to stop. Sometimes he would clean his house or play with the cuckoos outside, other times, he would be more serious and think about his future reigning of Gerudo Valley. 

One evening, Ganondorf was sitting in the living room watching a blood red candles' wax drip down its sides. It was an extremely chilly night for the desert, and a light coating of frost, like frozen marshmallow or icing, was on his window. There was a little crack towards the bottom, and every now and then, a cool breeze would sneak through and tickle his arm with the cold. 

Ganondorf sighed and looked into the mirror at his right. It was his mothers, with a rosebush carved into wooden the handle. He saw a skinny boy with high cheekbones and fluffy, curly red hair. He saw green eyes and a frown. Ganondorf was a handsome boy. (That was then!) 

"I need a haircut," he said to himself, yawning lightly. He stretched his arms out and heard his shoulders crack. He decided to go to Naboruu's. Her parents were out having a Gerudo Thief Reunion. So, at that, he stood up, opened the door, and faced the chilly night breeze. He looked to the west. The wind was really going, and kicking up a bunch of sand. Seemed like a sandstorm was due. Ganondorf hurried across the dirt path and immediately knocked on Naboruu's wooden door. 

"Who is it?" He heard Naboruu's squeaky voice call out. It wasn't the type of voice you'd expect someone who could whoop you to have. 

"It's me," he replied. He waited, shivering, and heard some shuffling, but finally the door opened. Naboruu stood there, staring. So did Ganondorf. 

"Well, are you going to come in or not?" She asked.

"I - er, of course," Ganondorf replied. He walked in. He saw on the ground a scroll laid out. Beside it, he saw a dark glass bottle of something, labeled DOVES' BLOOD. 

"What are you doing?" He asked. 

"Writing something."

He looked over and saw an orange clay pail of steaming milk in the corner. 

"Want some milk?" Asked Naboruu. 

"Sure..."

Naboruu motioned for Ganondorf to sit on the orange mat beside the ink and scroll. He sat and they took turns sipping from the pail. Finally Naboruu said something.

"Wanna see something cool?" She asked. 

Ganondorf wiped off his milk mustache and replied, "Yeah." What else was he supposed to say? He sat there for a couple seconds waiting. Then he realized Naboruu was concentrating on a blue painted terra cotta vase with her mother's initials on it. It suddenly swung back and forth. Ganondorf mouth gaped into a wide O. Suddenly, it tipped completely over and smashed against the floor into hundreds of pieces. 

"How'd you do that?" Ganondorf demanded.

Naboruu looked serious. "I'm not sure," she began. "But, you cannot tell anybody...it was yesterday...I was alone, as usual, and I was looking at my mothers' formal thieving sword. Suddenly, it began to sway back and forth, and then it fell off the hook and stabbed into the ground. I was amazed myself. Ganondorf, you are my best friend...if not my ONLY friend. Be a true one."

Ganondorf didn't know what to say. 

"Uh, I gotta go Naboruu," he said. He stood up and brushed his pants.

"Goodbye. Remember, tomorrow we'll be cuckoo hunting. I heard there's a bunch near the entrance bridge above the canyon."

"K, bye," answered Ganondorf. He was really creeped out. He wasn't sure if he wanted to go with Naboruu the next day or not. That was really weird. What if she was to do some magic on him. Was she a witch??


	4. Ganondorf Meets a Stranger

Desert Child 

What happened to Naboruu to lead her to be a Gerudo thief? 

Chapter Four: Ganondorf Meets A Stranger 

Ganondorf returned home. He was going to make something to eat, but his stomach felt...funny. He curled up on his red mat in his room and started to read a book, _Arabian Nights_. He was swept into a magical world inside the story, when he heard a pat on his door. At first, he thought his imagination was getting the better of him. But the patting continued. 

Sighing, he stood up and opened the door. At first he was taken aback. There was a scraggly old man standing there. He had a ragged rat's nest of gray/white hair and tiny eyes, like he was squinting. He had a long brown cloak and was barefoot. He had thick brown eyebrows and high cheekbones. The man gave Ganondorf a wide, toothless grin. Suddenly, groaning, he bent over and started bowing, so the tip of his knotted beard touched the reddened sand. 

"Uh, sir...what are you doing?" Ganondorf inquired. Perhaps this man escaped Gerudo's Sickened Mental Home. 

"You are...to be king?" The man asked. His voice was sharp and brittle like twigs snapping under a shoe. 

"Well, yes...but what do you want?" Ganondorf did not try to be rude, but that was a reasonable question. 

"I have some things to show you," answered the old man. "My name is Percius. The things I show you will...change your life..."

Ganondorf did not want to let this scary man step a foot into his home. But Percius pushed past him and sat on a mahogany chair. "I suppose you should sit down, lad," he said. With hesitation, he sat on another mahogany chair. Ganondorf was convinced the guy had simply lost his mind. 

"You had a mother," started Percius. "She was killed a couple of years ago. Her name was...Isorua, am I correct?"

Little Ganondorf immediately forgot how silly he thought Percius was. He knew about his mother!

"Yeah," he said uncomfortably. 

"The killer...was a jealous, envious, hateful woman...jealous because you were born...a woman named Deseneria. Do you know about that woman?

Deseneria...Deseneria..."That's the mother of my neighbor, Naboruu! Oh it couldn't be! That's crazy...how would you know?" Exclaimed Ganondorf.

Percius studied Ganondorf's yes. "Do you really want to see?"

"Yes," said Ganondorf. He watched as Percius pulled a round, silver ball from under his cloak. 

"What's that?" He asked.

"This," said Percius, "is a crystal ball. You can watch anything from the past in here. Past meaning from five seconds ago to five years ago..." he started mumbling and rubbing the ball with his gnarled, weakened fingers. "Look into the ball..."

Ganondorf watched. He saw his beautiful mother sleeping and Deseneria walking into the room. She was armed with a curved sword with a sharp point. She looked over at Isorua's many jewels with envy. Then, he walked up to her and said, "Lucky, lucky friend..." then she cut his mothers' throat. He heard Deseneria say something else. Then the light of the ball faded and so did the picture. 

"Naboruu's mom?" he asked, even though he had just seen the murder. 

"Yes, Ganondorf. I thought it was only right for you to know. Now where is your father?"

"Ever since mother died, he left the house for days...weeks...even MONTHS at a time, hardly comes back. He's been gone for about two weeks today," Ganondorf answered, allowing a small tear slide down his cheek. 

Percius took out a heavy, silver flask with a fire breathing dragon on it. There was a red liquid in it. 

"What is that?" Ganondorf asked.

"This, my lad, is a potion...for reviving the broken heart...I know you are saddened by your mothers' death," Percius lied through his non existent teeth. It really was a potion he had brewed on his own, one that would completely hypnotize the person who drank from it. All it took was one sip.

"Well, I am sad about my mother. You are right, Percius," said Ganondorf. He took the flask from him and took a swig. "Mmmm....this is good," said Ganondorf as he licked his lips. It was a fresh cherry flavor with a bit of mint. "Mind if I have another sip?" he asked.

"Go on," said Percius. Ganondorf didn't see his wicked smile.

Ganondorf took another sip. It was delicious. "This stuff's..." his eyes began to droop..."Great..." 

Ganondorf leaned back and began to snore.

"You hate Deseneria..." said Percius. "You are going to kill her tomorrow, and her daughter...later, as you grow, you will become completely evil...and you will try to over throw the country of Hyrule. You will try to rule it also, not just Gerudo Valley. You will bring monsters throughout the land and gain evil magical powers. You will try your best...to kill the future Princess of Hyrule...and a young boy from the forest who tries to defeat you..." 

"Your wish..." mumbled Ganondorf, eyes closed, "is my command..."


	5. Cuckoo Hunting...Gone Bad 2nd title: Han...

Desert Child

What happened to Naboruu to lead her to be a Gerudo thief?

Chapter Five: Cuckoo Hunting Gone Bad

Bright and early, Ganondorf heard a knock on his door. He sat up and blinked. It took a while for him to process his thoughts. He couldn't remember what happened last night. He looked at his shirt...red stuff dripped on it. He took a sniff. Cherry and mint. The knocking continued. Suddenly, his unknown evilness kicked in.

"Who is it?" he barked. 

"Naboruu!" was the reply.

Ganondorf groaned, rolled his eyes, and sat up. "What the hell do you want?" he asked.

Naboruu's eyes widened. Ganondorf just swore! She only heard her mother say that word! He was just seven! "Cuckoo hunting, dummy!" she said and giggled. 

Ganondorf opened the door and glared. "Don't get smart," he said cockily. 

Naboruu gave him a Look. "Sheesh, Ganondorf...sorry...anyway, let's go!"

Ganondorf yawned. "Yeah, whatever. Let's do some kid things..."

"We are kids, remember?" said Naboruu. She studied the dark rings under his eyes. "You sleep all right?" she asked, concerned. 

"Yes, I slept fine!" Ganondorf snapped. "What's it matter to you?" He rubbed his eyes.

Naboruu gave him a dirty look and clapped her hands together. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

They took a short two minute walk to the bridge above the canyons. They didn't say one word to each other, which was very rare. Finally, they reached the canyon. White cuckoos bocked and clucked, flying everywhere. But cuckoos are so heavy, that when they fly, they get just about nowhere.

Naboruu drew a small sword from her belt. "Mom gave this to me," she said. "Got yours?"

This time Ganondorf got really mad. "You're pathetic. _My mother gave this to me_..." he mimicked. 

Naboruu in turn started walking towards him. "I don't know what your problem is, you motherless coward, but you'd better-" she stopped. Ganondorf was staring at her. Suddenly, a strong breeze flew. Naboruu's hair flew out of her ponytail. 

"G-Ganondorf?" Naboruu asked. She was scared. Suddenly, she let out an ear piercing scream. The wind picked up major speed, and lifted her into the air. Meanwhile, Ganondorf stood there, calm, like nothing was going on at all. Naboruu realized she was headed towards the gap where the bridge was. She looked down at the river below, that was raging madly, with foaming tips. 

"Help Ganondorf please NO!" she screamed. Suddenly, a Gerudo guard came over. "What are you doing?" she asked. The wind stopped. Naboruu began to fall towards the raging rapid river. Before she fell, she grabbed onto a piece of thin rope dangling from the bridge above her. She swung and clung desperately for her life. "Help me somebody!" she cried. She dared not look below. The Gerudo woman came to her and with great strengh pulled Naboruu up. 

"Thank you," she said.

"Anything for the daughter of the exalted Deseneria," replied the guard. Naboruu trembled with fear. She was getting over her near death. 

The guard walked over to Ganondorf. "Normally, I'd demand an explanation," she started. "but since you are the great Ganondorf, future ruler, I will leave it at this. Please don't try anything funny like that, again, sir." She walked over back in the direction towards the fortress. 

"Don't mess with me," Ganondorf said. His glare was pure evil and hate. 

Now remember, Naboruu was a very strong willed and amazing girl. She decided to stop being scared. _'I'm alive,' _she though. _'Better get over it...' _So she stared at Ganondorf. Using her newfound powers, she sent a herd of cuckoos to come over. They began to peck and Ganondorf. "And you don't mess with me either, Ganondorf," she said. "Because you'll never,...NEVER get away with it." She turned and walked away. And from that day on Ganondorf and Naboruu were no longer friends. 


	6. Pig Roast

Desert Child

What lead Naboruu to be a Gerudo thief?

Chapter Six: Pig Roast 

Ganondorf went home. He was so mad. He went into his mothers' room and punched a hole in her coyote painting. Then he remembered something.

"I have to kill...Deseneria..."

Usually, a seven-year-old is always incapable of committing such an act. But Percius was a soothsayer. He could sense problems between anyone within in the area he was in. He was still traveling Hyrule when he came across the beautiful desert valley. This area greatly appealed to him, for he had grown up in a desert as a child. He set up a tent and took out his crystal ball. He saw a small red headed boy. 

"His name is Ganondorf," Percius sensed. He looked into his ball and saw a woman being murdered in her bed.

"Ganondorf's mom...a young girl named Naboruu...Ganondorf likes her...Naboruu's mother kills his mother...jealousy" 

Percius was one of the best soothsayers in his area. He had great Extra Sensitive Perception. He rubbed his crystal ball and saw a pretty girl. "Princess...Z..." he predicted. That picture faded, then he saw a young boy in green with a fairy. 

"This is way in the future...defeating Ganondorf?" Percius gathered his things and decided Ganondorf was just the person to visit. And his potion would make this little boy do whatever he said. 

So Ganondorf, being permanently hypnotized, was completely evil.

Ganondorf went outside. He saw a white piece of paper fluttering in the wind poking out of his mailbox. He walked over and snatched it out. It read:

You are invited to attend:

Gerudo Valley's 3rd Annual

Pig Roast and Bonfire

Tonight from 19:00 to 21:00 

There will be food, games, and a lot of children. Live Zora band is playing. Plenty of fun contests, too. In memory of the Lady Isorua.

Ganondorf was always invited. The pig roast was in memory of his mother, Isorua. Last year his father was there. This year, Ganondorf didn't think he would be. Ganondorf remembered that almost all the people of Gerudo Valley would come. They would hug him and cry for him and pour out their sympathy to him. 

"I don't need them this year," Ganondorf said to himself. "I can take care of myself........."

Ganondorf remembered that Naboruu and Deseneria had always attended. Deseneria would always dress in blue, Gerudo's color for sorrow, and weep. 'She was my best friend,' Deseneria would cry. She would always place a bouquet of desert citruses beside the fire. 

"You are good at faking, Deseneria," said Ganondorf, wickedly, "you had me fooled once. But this'll be the _last _year you lie to everyone like that..."

The red sun left Gerudo Valley, waving goodbye beneath the horizon. Ganondorf looked out of his window. He saw some women setting up the firewood and getting tables of food out. It was 17:00. Just two hours left until the pig roast. The women pulled out a large banner that said, WISH YOU WERE HERE ISORUA. 

"I am sick of this whole 'In memory of Isorua' thing. I mean, she died three years ago. Can't anyone get over it? The only reason we have to make such a big deal is because she is the mother of the future king thief, the Great Ganondorf..." one woman said.

"She had a little boy, Roberta. He is motherless. You have to have absolutely no heart to feel no pity..."

"Oh, stuff it, Creta. The only reason I'm hear doing this is because I get paid..." said Roberta. 

"That's just wrong. You are not a good person at all," argued Creta.

Ganondorf fumed. How dare she talk about him and his mother like that? He stared at the woman for a couple minutes and made her rise into the air. 

"Roberta...what are you doing?" asked the frightened Creta. 

"Help, Creta, please!" Roberta cried. 

"This has to be the work of an evil demon!" said Creta. "Calm down!"

Roberta was put over a couple more feet towards the pony pen. Ganondorf let her fall. She landed into a nice, stinky, steamy pile of horse manure. 

"Eeew!" she cried, wiping the mucky stuff off her face. "It's in my pretty red hair!" she said and burst into tears.

"Don't talk crap," said Creta nonchalantly. "Or you'll be in a world of it. Literally!" She burst out laughing then glanced into Ganondorf's window. She knew it was he and winked. The other guards laughed. 

"Looks like Isorua had a bone to pick, Roberta," one said. 

'Don't mess with me,' Ganondorf thought, and for the first time in days, let out a laugh. "Horse manure," he said, and snickered. 

An hour passed. Slowly more and more people poured in. The bonfire was set up, and the big red fire was licking up at the black night sky happily. People chatted, kids played. There were some food tables set up with refreshments. Ganondorf then heard a giggle. A very familiar one. 

"Naboruu! Deseneria!" Quickly Ganondorf got an old pearl comb of his mothers, brushed his hair, and went outside. All of the people looked at him. There were choruses of 'Hey Ganondorf,' or 'It's Isorua's child...poor boy,' or 'Ganondorf's here! Look!' 

Naboruu approached him and looked him in the eyes. I forgive you," she said. "Your powers are as good as mine. Do you know where you got them?"

"No," lied Ganondorf, avoiding all conversation. 

A tall and strong looking Gerudo woman stood in front of everyone.

"Attention, everyone!" she called out. People hushed and looked in her direction. "We are going to begin this glorious celebration by praying for our dearly missed Lady Isorua."

Everyone's heads bowed. Ganondorf looked around. He saw Roberta, who changed out of her manure-covered clothes. She looked miserable. He saw Naboruu, her head bowed, praying. He saw Deseneria and that was when he turned completely angry. She was wearing a long, flowing, sheer blue dress, and her hair was up in a crown of blue bulbs. She was crying and had many people surrounding her, giving her pity and hugging her. 

"Anyone who has a gift for Isorua, please set beside the fire."

People moved. Many of them set down flowers, paintings, and portraits. Some left baskets of fruits or vegetables, or a fresh cuckoo chicken or turkey. Some left golden jewelry, or bracelets. One man even had a young calf, with his neck tied with a rope, bringing him in towards the fire. Deseneria set down a bouquet of yellow bulbs and a basket of ripe, sweet desert oranges. Naboruu took her hair out of her ponytail and let it flow. She set the tie down besides the fire.

"Now, we have a bunch of food. We have cuckoos, turkey, many vegetables and salads, pies, and drinks, and fruits. Help yourself, but remember you will be eating some pig once we roast it," the woman said.

Everyone made a beeline for the tables. Ganondorf got a slice of turkey, a piece of honeydew melon dripping with honey, a small stick of pepperoni, and a small slice of warm cherry pie, and a piece of cantaloupe. He went to the fountain and got a pail of water. He sat down on a chair provided, beside the fire. Soon Naboruu joined him. Ganondorf decided he would have to be nice. She sure did look pretty with her hair down.

"You should wear your hear like that more," he said. "Instead of the usual..."

Naboruu bit into a chunk of cheese. "Really?"

"Yes. Now, why would I have said that for no reason?"

Naboruu studied him. "Why did you try to kill me, Ganondorf? You know, the other day?"

"I know what you're talking about," he snapped. "I...I didn't mean to," he lied. "I was just thinking about my mother, after you called he a motherless coward."

Naboruu swallowed a gulp of warm milk. "Sorry," she said guiltily. 

"You should be."

They sat there for twenty more minutes having a really meaningless conversation. Then, another woman came up. "Time for games, girls. The first one is in the Gerudo Training Grounds. Only people ages seven and up are permitted to play this one." 

All Gerudo children knew how to use a sword and shield and rifle by the age of six. However, the Gerudo thieves believed that kids of the age six were just beginners and couldn't play.

"Are you playing?" asked Naboruu.

"Of course," said Ganondorf. He said so because he realized Deseneria was playing, too. 

"So am I."

A big group of people followed a couple Gerudo thieves to the training grounds. Inside were three wall hangings of wolves. In the middle was a pen set up. Inside was a black, angry, red eyed, snorting bull. The crowd backed up.

"Don't be afraid," said the guard. "This game is called The Wrath of the Bull. Now, I'll caution everyone. This game is extremely risky and dangerous. If you feel you cannot outwit this bull, please leave now."

A couple left, but Ganondorf, Naboruu, and Deseneria remained. 

"What you do," the guard said, "is take this red cloth." She held it up. 

"You go into the pen and try to get the bull on that X painted on the ground," she said as she motioned to a red X painted onto the sand. 

"Once he gets there, the trap above will fall on him." She looked at the metal cage hanging in the air. 

"But, I will caution you...not just anyone can do this. The bull suffers from depression and Medulla Oblongata. Which means this guy is pretty angry. If you fail, you are risking broken bones, brain damage...or," she said as her eyes narrowed. 

"Death!"

The crowd gasped. 

"Like I said, if you feel timid or scared or like you can't do this, please go. So far, nobody has died from this, because most of the smart people have left."

Ganondorf looked around. There was still Naboruu, Deseneria, two teen boys, an older, muscular man, five Gerudo guards, and Creta. She winked at Ganondorf and winked. He winked back. 

"Okay, eleven of you," the guard said. "Any volunteers?"

Boldly, Ganondorf stepped forward. "I will," he said. 

The guard looked at him and laughed. "Such a little boy? How old are you, little man? Five, six?"

Ganondorf glared. "Actually, seven. Just old enough to play this pathetic game. Now, in the name of my mother, Isorua, let me play!"

The smirk on the guards' face immediately changed into a serious look. "Ganondorf? So sorry, sir," she said. "I beg of your forgiveness."

"Just give me the cloth," was Ganondorf's' reply. He got it and stepped into the pen. 

He concentrated on the bull that glared at him. He concentrated on it then boldly approached it. Using a bale of hay as a booster, he mounted on the bull. The whole crowd gasped. 

"Ganondorf, what are you DOING?" demanded Naboruu loudly.

Ganondorf ignored her cry and rode right before the red X. "Stop, boy," he said, and dismounted. "I don't think I'll be needing this," Ganondorf said and tossed the guard the red cloth. He pushed the bull onto the X and the cage fell down upon it. 

There was a loud applause. "Amazing!" he heard. This will go down in history!"

"Well," the guard said, "This...is great! Anyone else want to go?"

Deseneria waved her arms. "That bull looks perfectly tame Garnier," she spoke to the guard. "I'll go."

"Okay," said Garnier and handed Deseneria the red cloth. Ganondorf was ready for her to go in. He couldn't wait. 

"I hope my mother makes it," said Naboruu. "Wow, Ganondorf, that was really amazing. How'd you do that?" 

"I guess...I have a thing with bulls...I don't know, it just sort of happened..." 

They both watched Deseneria. 

At first, she looked kind of nervous. The bull snorted numerous times. She took the red cloth and waved it in front of the X, dancing around foolishly. "Come on, bull," she sad many times.

Ganondorf concentrated on Deseneria. Soon the bull charged towards her. Just as Deseneria was ready to move out of the way in time, Ganondorf started staring intently at her, and made her trip and fall. The bull continued running and smashed into her. Her small and slender body flew into the side and fell limply. 

"Oh my dear God!" cried Naboruu. "My mothers'...dead!" Naboruu knelt down and burst into tears. Ganondorf had never seen her cry, not even when she was near death, dangling from the rope beneath the bridge, was she crying. He felt a little bad but shrugged it off. 

"Oh, Lordie," said Garnier, panicking. "Somebody...get help!" 

A teen boy rushed out of the fortress. Soon a doctor was in. He declared that Deseneria was dead. Naboruu shrieked in sorrow.   
"Was this your work?" she demanded. "Tell me the truth, now!"

Needless to say, the pig roast ended there. 


	7. Held By Blackmail

Desert Child

What lead Naboruu to be a Gerudo thief? 

Chapter Seven: Held by Blackmail

Basically after the doctor announced Deseneria's death, he said it publicly. Naboruu was heartbroken and she knew it was Ganondorf. She hoped he knew she didn't forget the incident at the bridge the other day. She calmly asked if that was his work. He replied with guilty silence. After her almost-death, Naboruu decided to be nice and forgive Ganondorf with out any questioning. But after he killed her mother? 

She thought for a moment. Why would Ganondorf want to do that? Perhaps he was jealous that she had a mother and he was without one...that seemed like the only reasonable motive to Naboruu. He was not going to get away with it. Naboruu frowned upon telling an adult, because all they would do is laugh in her face.

After the sorrowful pig roast, she walked home, without waiting for Ganondorf. She went into her home. Nobody was in the room. She heard a pat against the wall. It was coming from her father's and mother's room. 

"Father?" she called. There was no reply. Not knowing what else to do, she hurried down the short narrow hallway and lightly pushed open his door. It creaked quietly and slowly opened. 

The first thing she saw was her father embraced with a blonde woman. She obviously wasn't from Gerudo Valley, but she sure was pretty. They were covered up in a big, blue satin blanket. They were kissing and moaning, so obviously, they didn't see Naboruu.

Naboruu fumed. She couldn't control her anger. "Daddy! How could you do this? Mommy's dead and you're with this tramp!"

Startled, her father jumped. "Naboruu, honey," he said nervously, "this isn't what you think, see, Sanria...she's just a friend..."

Sanria gave Naboruu a pretty white smile and smoothed out her fluffy whitish blonde hair. "Hi, sweetie," she said. Her voice so sweet Naboruu could almost taste the syrup dripping with it.

"Shut your mouth, I DON'T think I was talking to you," yelled Naboruu.

"You watch how you speak to Sanria young lady!" yelled Trilude. 

"You need to watch how to be faithful to your wife....who's dead! See, you started cheating right on time, Dad. Now you're a single man...except when your with this," she motioned to Sanria. 

Trilude's face looked very puzzled. "Deseneria...dead? What are you talking about, child?"

"Gan- I mean, she got killed at the pig roast tonight. While playing The Rage of the Bull!"

"Oh...I'm so sorry, Trilude..." said Sanria.

"No you're not," said Naboruu. "I think you should leave..." 

"I told her not to play that game," Trilude said. "But let's just say Deseneria and I made an agreement. We could...see other people."

"You mean you don't care?" shrieked Naboruu. She picked up a big, silver medallion with a cactus on it and hurled it at her fathers' head. It cracked against his temple.   
"I'll go now," Sanria said. She wrapped a sheet around herself and walked out.   
"Get into your room...now!" fumed Trilude. 

"Whatever," Naboruu said. "And keep that dumb medallion you got from the Kakariko's Silversmith."

Even though she was acting tough as she could, Naboruu went into her room, buried her face into the teddy bear her mother so tenderly stitched for her, and cried herself to sleep. 

The next morning, Naboruu awoke. She found a note taped beside her on her windowsill. It read:

Naboruu my dear:

I am dreadfully sorry for any trouble I caused you last night. You have a good arm for your size, child. That really hurt. I will assure you that Sanria will never be in this house again. Your medallion is on your mothers' vanity. I am at the Lon Lon Ranch. I am considering buying you a horse. The owners son's name is Talon. He is such a kind young man. Maybe you should meet this boy. He is thirteen, just a fraction older. I left a fresh melon in the icebox when you get hungry. Enjoy. 

Love you babe

-Dad

Naboruu rolled her eyes and crumbled up the letter. 

"He's buying me a horse...Sanria's never allowed here... and melon IS my favorite" she said to herself. He must feel REALLY sorry, she thought.

She shuffled over to the icebox and pulled put a dripping wet melon. She set it on her counter, took a metal knife, and sliced it in half. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Sighing, Naboruu dropped the knife and walked towards her door. She opened it. There stood Ganondorf.

"What do you want?" Naboruu asked. 

"I just wanted to tell you that your mothers' death was my work," Ganondorf said boldly.

Naboruu's face grimaced. "You-," she said, "you are a SICK PIG!"

"What are you going to do?" Ganondorf challenged. 

"I...I'll tell you what I'm going to do. You are doing whatever I ask...or I'll tell..."

Ganondorf's expression changed. "...Like...like what?"

"Oh, simple things. When you're king, give me the utmost respect, if I...need a favor, then you'll do it. Basically, you're my slave for life," said Naboruu.

Ganondorf smirked. "And what if I don't," he said. 

"I'll make you, Ganon," Naboruu answered. "I will make you. You know that in Gerudo Valley murder is punishable by an archery shower!"

In Gerudo Valley, there were no hangings or shootings. If the crime was very serious, they would take you into the back and shoot you with arrows until you died. 

"Fine, Naboruu," said Ganondorf. "Fine."

"You will SWEAR," Naboruu.

"I swear," Ganondorf muttered.

"Mean it!"

"I do. I swear, Naboruu."

"And if you don't...I have blackmail. I didn't want to resort to this...but..."

Ganondorf was under blackmail, but something was going to change...Ganondorf wasn't going to get into trouble, no matter what he had done....


	8. Crowned King

Desert Child

What lead Naboruu for her to be a Gerudo thief?

Chapter Eight: Crowned King

The massive golden bells rang. The people of Gerudo Valley poured out their houses. They all met at the temple past the blinding desert, eternally raging with sand storms that could get you lost and make you starve to death. The temple was hundreds of years old and carved out of a mountain. It was in the shape of a Gerudo Woman and was called the Spirit Temple. Nobody was aloud to enter, though. It was a rule.

The people of Gerudo Valley were at the temple to witness an event that only occurred every one hundred years. It was 119 degrees in the shade, the sun was beating on their backs, their mouths were dry as if they had been chewing on cotton-balls, and they were sweating buckets of water, but that was all worth it.

One of the people there was Naboruu. She turned fifteen weeks before. She was with a couple of girls in her training group. Her and the girls Cilla, Isannah, and Lorune were in the Gerudo Training of Thieves. Once they turned seventeen, in only two more years, they would be old enough to be under the rule of the future king of thieves, Ganondorf, and be greatly respected as thieves by everyone. 

The reason everyone was surrounding the Spirit Temple was because it was finally the time when Ganondorf was being crowned king. Once he became king, many young girls would be recruited as thieves. There would be a thief ring, and Naboruu was promised to be in it. The girls would have to obey and respect and do everything Ganondorf told them. He would know longer have to give them any respect. Naboruu knew she would get special treatment. Ganondorf would have to, based on what happened when they were seven. 

Isorua was supposed to make an appearance at the festival, but due to her death many years before, Ganondorfs' aunt Anillia came before them all.

"As you already know, my nephew Ganondorf will be officially crowned King of Thieves in moments. Ladies and you few gentlemen, I am presenting you, my nephew...Ganondorf!"

There was a loud applause and a bunch of cheers, and Naboruu reluctantly clapped also. Ganondorf stepped out of the temple.

"He's cute...in his own way," whispered Lorune to Isannah, Cilla, and Naboruu. 

Cilla frowned. "I'm not sure," she said. "His eyes...they're kind of creepy. He looks kind of evil..."

"You have no idea," muttered Naboruu.

"What? C'mon, Nabie! You guys are best friends!" said Isannah.

"More like we just tolerate each other," Naboruu corrected.

Isannah shrugged. If there was any girl in Gerudo Valley to be named Gorgeous, it would have to be her. Instead of the regular bright orange red, her hair was light and silky, and a light honey brown with curled ends. She also had huge chocolate brown eyes and nice pink cheeks. Nobody knew how she got those looks. Everyone knew a Gerudo was to have red hair, violet eyes, and a fairly large nose. 

"I am honored," Ganondorf said. He smiled for a while. He had a nice smile, Naboruu thought. "It is great to be a King of Thieves." 

Ganondorfs' voiced was nice and deep. He sounded and looked more like an adult. 

"I shave been thinking, and after choosing wisely..." he smirked. "VERY wisely...and I have decided to start with seven very valuable and useful thieves for my rang. Once I call your names, please come up and stand beside me..." 

He took an folded and winkled piece of parchment from his pocket and looked at it. "I will be saying your first names only. Girls, don't take too long getting up here either...Catalina, Margueritene, Falda, LeOnni, Isannah, Europa, and..." Ganondorf smiled and laughed. "Naboruu!" he said, and looked at her, waving. 

Naboruu was very much amazed. As she made her way up to Ganondorf, getting a few pats on her shoulder, she decided she'd have to have a little talk with him.

When she got up there, the minister of Gerudo Valley, Sterwolfe, came up with a gleaming golden crown. There was an intricate molding of rose thorns on it and tiny diamond studs were on it, also. 

"Congrats, Gan- er, shall I say, King of Thieves," said Sterwolfe. 

"Thank you, people, that will be all. Girls, come with me to have our first official meeting."

"And say hello...to your new king!" cried Anilla.

That was Ganondorfs' first minute as king. And he had already screwed up. 


	9. The Kiss

Desert Child

What lead Naboruu to be a Gerudo thief?

Chapter Nine: The Kiss

Ganondorf had the seven chosen girls meet in a random room in the Gerudo Fortress.

"Now," he said, pacing back and forth, "where you are now is where five of you will be stationed to guard. Two of you will be leaders and actually steal things. However, I just cannot pick any random two of you. I will have you seven trained for weeks and will analyze who I think is the best." Ganondorf looked over to Naboruu. 

"And I am not picking favorites either..."

Catalina, Maurgruetine, Falda, LeOnni, Isannah, Europa, and Naboruu listened attentively. Naboruu glared at him as the other six stared. 

"Who said I was talking about you, sweet Naboruu?" asked Ganondorf snootily. "Guilty conscience?"

"What about you, Ganondorf? Have you been feeling guilty lately?" Naboruu challenged.

"You dare not speak to me, the great King if Thieves, in that sort of manner. I could make that punishable by death!"

"You and your...large ego...wouldn't want to do that. There'd be certain consequences.

Remember?" 

The other six were listening to the heated argument. "That's it. End of discussion."

Naboruu settled down. 

Why, if he wasn't king...she would wring his neck. He was just a teenager, too. Only his royalty gave him the dignity to speak to anyone like that. If he was an outsider hired for work, he'd be treated like dirt. Ganondorf took advantage of his royalty. 

"Now, five of you will have a purple uniform made of silk like this," he held up a uniform that all the thieves of the fortress wore. 

"You will have to have a matching slip to cover your faces," he said. 

Naboruu was getting bored. She didn't even want to be recruited as one of the seven thieves in the first place. She didn't care about the uniforms, either.

"The two chosen ones," Ganondorf said, "will have a similar wear, but orange."

"Now, for your training...this is especially important. If you mess up once, you will be banned from all thieving activities. And every Gerudo woman is a thief. So basically, you'll be...worthless. You will all be trained in archery, horseback riding, hunting, running and track, and slyness. That one is especially important. When you girls steal, you need to know how, when, and where to sneak around. The last thing you want to happen is to...get caught." Ganondorf said 'get caught' like he would have said a swear word. 

Naboruu thought this sure was a big burden for any girl. To be a regular teen, then forced to steal for your kingdom...or be banned? And just one mistake? These times in Gerudo Valley sure were harsh. 

"I hope you girls understand this. I am ordering you as the Great Ganondorf to meet at this same place at 16:00, sharp! No exceptions!"

"Yes, sir," was the chorus, but Naboruu kept silent. 

The girls stood up and curtsied, then left.

Ganondorf still stood in the center of the room, studying Naboruu. "Is there something you'd like to tell me?" he asked.

Naboruu stood up and frowned. "Yes, it's that I don't appreciate you singling me out like that," she said.

Ganondorf smiled. "It's just...you. I know you do not like being a thief. But you were born here and that is your destiny."

"I can beg the differ, your evilness," said Naboruu.

"You'd better not, because then I'd have to..."

"Have to what?" demanded Naboruu.

"Do this," said Ganondorf. And with one swift movement, he took Naboruu's head and brought it towards his. He leaned in and gave her a kiss. 

At first, Naboruu struggled, but then, she kinda gave in. She could smell the sharp musk scent on Ganondorf's new cloak. She liked it. He wasn't too bad of a kisser, either.

Suddenly he pressed away. 

"What was that?" asked Naboruu. She wiped her lips with the front of her hand. She trembled a little. What had just happened was so strange. Like, on a list of things that could never happen. 

"Be ready at 16:00," said Ganondorf, pointing his finger. "Be very ready."

Naboruu flipped her ponytail. "Yes, my lord," she said, and left.

__

So what's up with Naboruu? Or with Ganondorf? Do they suffer from major skitzophrania? I think not! Well, I am glad that Chapter 9 is up. I am really working hard. I hope you guys like it. Stay posted for Ch. 10, please! Sry for the short chapters, also. I am really tryin hard. This is the first real...long fic I have ever done. Thanks for reading!!! :) 


	10. Talk at the Tavern

Desert Child

What lead Naboruu to be a Gerudo thief?

Chapter Ten: Talk at the Tavern 

__

Here's a note: I just wanted to thank all of you who keep checking back to see if a new chapter is up. I really appreciate it, a lot!! So keep reading, it's not finished...I doubt if anywhere near done, also, I know the chapters are short, but...oh well. At least I hope you find this fic enjoyable. R&R, no flames!!! Peace! And thanks to GoldenSilence! I am using one if his/her ideas!

After the kiss in the fortress, Naboruu had hurried to Lady Tibir's home right away. Ever since Naboruu turned ten, she moved in with Lady Tibir and her two daughters, Ezmeralda and Hessa, to work for a living. She usually served at Lady Tibir's tavern, where any Gerudo thief would stop by after a hard day's work of stealing. 

Naboruu was busy thinking about what Ganondorf had done. How could he show such hate and wickedness at one time...then seduction the next minute? Naboruu tried to read him, but he was like a book of another language. Obviously he paid no heed to her feelings, or that he was toying with her mind...but why would he? Ganondorf had turned into a wicked, egotistic, and strange person. 

Naboruu sat at a desk in her room, writing a poem she had been working on. It was called 'Into the Light'. Basically, it was about a hero who has some sort of good alliance, but the good betrays the hero, and soon everyone knows the light wasn't that good anyway.

All of a sudden, her door swung open. Hessa stood there. She was still wearing her thieving uniform. Naboruu and Hessa had a good relationship, like best friends. Hessa had been a thief stationed in the fortress for two years. She was nine-teen. 

"My mother needs you in the tavern promptly," she said, out of breath. "My crew and I went to an odd place called the Kakariko Village. There was this really scary man there. Percius, I believe his name was. We stole this from him," Hessa said, and pulled out a glowing ball from her uniform.

"What's a glowing ball going to do? asked Naboruu sarcastically. 

"Not sure," said Hessa while she shrugged, "but when we snatched it he said something weird...something like...'The ball will let you see things you wish you never have...' creepy, I know."

"He's just some loon," said Naboruu, rolling her eyes. "Your imagination is...wicked, I swear!"

"Want to check this out later?" asked Hessa.

"Sure. But for now, I need to see what your mother wants."

Naboruu set her poetry book down on the desk and up the stairs. Through the door on the left was a long hallway. Opening the door, she saw all the people in Tibir's Tavern. 

A bunch of guards, still uniformed, sat at the bar, chatting and sipping from foaming mugs. Others sat at the surrounding the tables. 

The tall, curly haired Tibir saw Naboruu. 

"Hey chica, I got to go. I was called by the Great King...he needs my assistance. Take over the bar, will ya?"

Naboruu had no choice but to say, "Yeah, sure..." She didn't mind working at the bar. The conversations the women stirred up were very interesting to listen to.

Tibir handed her a white, wet rag. "Here. There's some beer slopped on my counters. Wipe that up first."

"Okay..."

Tibir was ready to leave the tavern through the front entrance, when Naboruu called out, "Tibir?"

"Yeah, dearie?"

"Tell...tell Ganon- I mean, the Great King of Thieves...that I said hi."

"Sure thang, sweets."

Naboruu absolutely adored Tibir. She was so sweet, and the perfect person to live with. She wasn't sure why she wanted Ganondorf to know she said hi. She wasn't sure how he felt about him either. Things were getting confusing. 

Absentmindedly, she wiped the spilt beer up. Three guards were sitting, talking. She decided to listen.

"Well, the Great Ganondorf told me personally that he frowns upon marriage. How I would LOVE to be married to such a man, however..."

"His woman would be greatly worshiped. He has to get married. He has to!"

"Have you ever heard about the girl Naboruu?"

Naboruu took the time to tug the slip covering her face farther up, to disguise herself even more.

"Yes, I've heard talk of her,...her mother, the exalted Deseneria, was killed during The Wrath of the Bull. Quite a shame..."

"But haven't you heard of her and Ganondorf...about their friendship as children?"

"Yes, I have heard. But that was just as children..."

"So you think they could be taken to each other?"

Naboruu was so mad, she blurted, "Actually, he is a great kisser, just great. You'd better start saying some things to my face!"

The guards expression changed. "Naboruu, milady, another refill, if you please," she said smiling, and holding up her mug. 

Naboruu took the mug over to the barrel and refilled it. "Three rupees," she said. 

The woman handed her three gleaming green rupees. 

"So you said Ganondorf was a good kisser, huh? Do you know from experience, or what?"

Naboruu turned a deep crimson red under her slip. "Well, that was so long ago," she lied. "We were just children."

"I was going to say, hon. No offense to you, but you are not even a thief yet. You don't even have your own home to support yourself."

"I am quite aware of that, thanks," said Naboruu and glared.

"One ginger ale and rum at table three!" called Ezmerelda. She was working at the tavern, too. 

"I got it!" said Naboruu. She filled up the mug with a portion of each, and headed to table three. Lady Tibir and Ganondorf were sitting there.

"Thought I'd discuss things over a nice mug of ginger ale and rum," said Tibir, winking. "I saw you talking to those girls, Nabie. Oh lordie, what conversations they strike up! I was the bartender once, too..."

"It's not bad getting in all the gossip of Gerudo Valley," said Naboruu, laughing.

Ganondorf glared at her.

"What's your problem, King?" she questioned. 

"Your slips uneven, Miss Bartender," he said. 

Naboruu straightened it out. 

"You are almost charming me, my dear," he said. "Go back to the bar. Those thieves look mighty thirsty."

Naboruu turned around. There he went again, being just...weird. If he thought any kind of way for her, why wouldn't he just say so. But, then again, he was the King. Thus, Naboruu would always be confused. 'Don't trouble yourself, Nabbie,' she thought. She went to the bar. The same women were still there. 

"Saw you serving the Great King," one said.

"Yes, well no actually...Lady Tibir," Naboruu said from underneath her slip. 

"Oh...you could hardly tell y'all were ever friends," she said. 

"Sad to know," said Naboruu sarcastically. Her temper was rising. She wanted to end the whole conversation with Ganondorf! 

"So what are you up to?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Was at the potion shop in Kakariko Village earlier today," she said.

Kakariko? That's where Hessa was, too! 

"Was Hessa there?"

"Yes. Snatched up a glowing ball right from this old bum's hands. He was really creepy. But afterall, we are Gerudo's. We were born with good luck!"

"Yeah right," muttered Naboruu. 

"I also got this potion. Revival of the broken heart. You might want some of this, judging the way you act in the presence of the king," she said.

"I don't need it," Naboruu said, pushing the bottle away. "You don't know my feelings. You don't even know me!"

"Yeah, but I know when someone is lovesick, and that's you. I insist," the woman said, set the bottle down, and stood up. "I gotta go back to the fortress," she said. "Talk to ya later, Naboruu!"

Naboruu looked at the bottle. It said: _Madame Marithra's Cure for the Lovesick_. It was red. Naboruu didn't really mind taking it, she just was too embarrassed, actually, too proud, to let the thieves know how she felt. Then again, she wasn't sure at all how she felt...


	11. The Truth

Desert Child

What lead Naboruu to be a Gerudo thief?

Chapter Eleven: The Truth

Short Chapter...sorry guys! R & R !!

Exhausted, Naboruu left the tavern and hurried home. It was about eleven o'clock. Only one thing was on her mind. Ganondorf. Why was he acting this way? Was he playing hard-to-get and liking it?

Naboruu hurried to her room and sat at her desk. Hessa entered.

"Naboruu? Finally back?"

"Yes, I'm back," she said. 

"So how about that glowing ball? Want to check it out?"

Naboruu actually was begging Din that Hessa would forget all about the ball.

"Well, I'm really working about this poem. I don't want writer's block..." she said hesitantly. 

"Read, it to me, will you?"

"Okay, okay..." said Naboruu reluctantly. She didn't really like people hearing her writing. She wasn't sure if she was good enough.

"When a hero goes into the light," she read, "the light turns into darkness. Hero is tricked, trapped, and beaten. Soon the hero finds out the light is no good after all."

Hessa raised her eyebrows. "Takes someone smart to understand. But from what I can comprehend, very, very good, Nabie...now into my room!"

Naboruu sighed deeply and followed Hessa. She didn't really care for or know what the big deal on the crystal ball was.

They both sat on Hessa's mattress. All of a sudden, the ball began to glow. Naboruu's eyes widened. She leaned in and studied it. A faded picture formed. It was Ganondorf's mother!

"Isorua," whispered Naboruu.

"Wasn't she killed years ago...when you guys were just kids? Maybe that's what made Ganondorf so...different," whispered Hessa back. 

"Yes. I was only four...I think. It was a day I used my powers and- never mind..."

Hessa sat up right. "Nabie? Are you okay? Do you feel warm?"

"I-I'm fine. Just fine..."

Hessa gave her a concerned look. "Okay..." 

They both looked at the ball. Another Gerudo woman came in. She turned her face to the side, looking at the numerous beautiful jewels on the rack.

"Why, that profile looks just like...my mother!" cried Naboruu. The next thing she saw was her mother raise her sword to Isorua's neck and kill her.

"My mother...SHE killed Isorua! That's why he-"

"You mean Deseneria? THE Deseneria? YOUR mother?" cried Hessa.

Naboruu could feel a lump swell in her throat. "Yes, Hessa," she said, her voice shaky. Now the picture had become clear to her. Deseneria killed Isorua...but why? Then Ganondorf found out...somehow...and killed Deseneria. It was revenge. And then there was Naboruu, hesitating to forgive him, when the reason he killed her was simply to get back. 'She deserves it,' thought Naboruu. That tramp deserved it. No longer did would she cry remembering her dear mother. 

She remembered the Pig Roasts of the past. How Deseneria cried the most and practically demanded sympathy. Dressing in blue. And how at home she'd say, 'Naboruu, dear, I need an amazing gift for the dear friend of mine!' 

Naboruu decided she would have to talk to Ganondorf. Apologize madly. Maybe take away the blackmail. And tell him she knew the truth.

"Naboruu, I'm so sorry. I cannot even imagine..." said Hessa sympathetically. She reached over and gave Naboruu a hug. 

"It's okay," Naboruu said. "I'm fine. I don't really care...now that I know the truth..."

"I promise that I'll keep it a secret," Hessa said.

"You sure are right...when the old man said it will show you things you wish you would never see," said Naboruu. 

That night, Hessa and Naboruu talked until dawn. She couldn't get to sleep, realizing all the time during when her mother was alive and all the times during the Pig Roasts that she actually felt a little sorry.

"In the name of Din," said Naboruu to herself. "Why me?"

She decided the next day would be the day she spoke to Ganondorf. 


	12. The Talk

Desert Child

What lead Naboruu to be a Gerudo thief?

Chapter Twelve: The Talk

Naboruu woke up, smelling something. Something was cooking. She hoped to Din it that wasn't one of Tibir's creations. Tibir just couldn't cook.

Naboruu shuffled into the dining hall, still in the clothes she wore the night before. Tibir and Hessa were sitting down, playing a game of cards. Ezmeralda hovered over the oven. Hessa looked up.

"Sleep well, Naboruu?" she asked, studying the rings under her eyes. 

"Fine," said the nervous wreck.

"Dear, you don't look too cool," said Tibir.

"I was just having...nightmares," lied Naboruu.

"Okay," said Tibir. "Have a seat. Ezmeralda's making my favorite! Hash-browns!"

Naboruu pulled out a chair and sat down.

"So what does the Great King seek of you, mother?" asked Hessa excitedly.

Naboruu never wanted to hear that name. It just made the pit in her stomach feel even worse. 

Tibir looked around like a spy was surely lurking and lowered her voice. "I can't really tell anyone, but..." 

"Come on! Come on!" cried Naboruu, Ezmeralda, and Hessa.

"We want to capture the Spirit Temple and make it his castle and worship temple! Isn't that neat!"

Hessa's and Ezmeralda's reactions were different than Naboruu's. 

"You mother? The Great King wants you?" cried Ezmeralda.

"Wonderful!" said Hessa dreamily. "To be in the assistance of the King...oh how I would do anything!"

They cheered.

Naboruu was a little bit disappointed. The temple was in memory of the first Gerudo woman. Nobody had entered the mystical place since thousands of years when the Gerudo race had just started. And Ganondorf was just going to ruin it.

"Uh, that's wonderful. Congratulations, Tibir," said Naboruu. 

"Dear, you are a nervous wreck," said Tibir. "What's up?"

"Nothing at all," said Naboruu, forcing a fake smile. "So when do you need me in the tavern?" 

Tibir thought for a moment.

"Well, Ezmeralda is on duty until 18:00. Hessa's going to be busy at the fortress. Looks like you're free today. Looks like you need it, too."

"Thank you, Tibir," Naboruu said as she sat up. 

"No hash-browns?" asked Ezmeralda. 

"No...I have to shower," said Naboruu. "Thanks, anyways."

On her way out of the dining hall, she heard Tibir say, "That Naboruu don't look to good. Hessa, I want you to talk to her."

"Yes mother," said Hessa.

Naboruu went into the bathroom and went to the sink. Using a large pail, she filled the washtub with steamy, hot water, and poured some of Ezmeralda's orange and jasmine oils into the water. She lowered herself in, and let out a breath of relief. A hot bath was just what she needed. Sitting in there for a few minutes, absentmindedly running her arms with the washrag, she began to hum a hymn. It was called Nayru's anthem. When her fingers looked raisins, she stood out, dried herself, dressed, and put her hair up in a ponytail. Naboruu decided to see Ganondorf.

"Where are you going?" asked Tibir.

"I have something to take care of," Naboruu answered.

Hessa nodded. She knew what it was. 

It was very hot that day the Gerudo fortress guards sweated madly, and so did Naboruu. She loved watching the people at work at the fortress. She saw her friend, Isannah.

"Do you know where Ganondorf is?" Naboruu questioned. She had a real problem with calling him The Great King. 

Isannah frowned. "No, but I know you'd better be ready. Training starts today."

Naboruu had completely forgot about the training. It wasn't really important to her. 

"Oh! Do you think he could be in the fortress?"

Isannah eyed Naboruu suspiciously. "Why would you want to know?" 

Naboruu sighed. Typical Isannah. It was none of her business, really.

"Just answer my question!"

Isannah studied Naboruu's angered expression. She didn't want to mess with her.

"Hold on," said Isannah, and walked to a guard standing post in front of the archery field. 

She returned, and said, "He's in the same room where us chosen seven first met."

"Thanks, Isannah!" said Naboruu. She smiled for the first times in a while.

Into the fortress she went, and after a couple occasional 'Hi' s, went into the room where he was supposed to be in.

When she first saw him, he was sitting on a chair in the middle of the room, bent down like he was praying or something.

"Ganondorf?" 

He sat up abruptly, looking stern, but his expression changed when he saw that it was Naboruu.

"How'd you find me in here? Are you trying to hunt me down or something?"

"We have to talk. And it's REALLY important," Naboruu said.

Ganondorf smirked. "Important? How could it possibly be important? I have a lot of important matters on my hands!"

Naboruu walked towards him. "Important matters you say? Well, have another. I know why you killed my mother!"

"How could you possibly?" Ganondorf demanded, standing up.

"Hessa stole a glowing ball from a strange man in an outside village. I saw it. Would you like to tell me about the glowing ball?"

Suddenly, Ganondorf felt different. All his evilness went away. "I was just seven," he began. "I was reading a book...you know, the night you showed me your powers. I heard a knock on my door. I thought it was you, but when I opened the door, it was a scary old man. He showed me a glowing ball, no doubt the one you mentioned. In it, I saw your mother kill mine. He gave me a potion, saying it was for the revival of the broken heart. I drank it, and he told me...to kill you and your mother."

"That explains why you tried to make be fall over the bridge. And why starting that one day we cuckoo hunted, you had a complete personality change!" cried Naboruu. 

"Yes, Naboruu. I never meant to hurt you. I would never try to do that."

Naboruu slowly began to feel better. Much better. The butterflies in her stomach felt like they were set free, fluttering off to happiness. 

"I just wanted to say that I forgive you completely. My mother deserved it completely. Actually, I'm glad things are cleared up. Can we please be friends again?"

"Of course," said Ganondorf warmly. "Actually, I'd like to be more than friends."

Naboruu was happy. This was easier than she had thought. "Really?"

Ganondorf sauntered towards here. "Really," he said deeply. 

He grabbed her and pulled her over. He put one hand on the back of her head while one hand rested on her waist. He began to kiss her. Again. This time, it was exactly what she wanted to happen.

Naboruu continued letting him kiss her until his hand started traveling from her waist to up her shirt. He was so close to touching her breasts when she pulled away.

"Ganondorf," she said, concerned. "I don't think what we are doing is...right."

"But can't we be more than friends?" pleaded Ganondorf. "Isn't it an honor to be asked this by the Great King? Did you know any other girl would kill to be you just a couple of moments ago?"

"It's just fine, Ganondorf. But we can't go that far...especially in just a matter of minutes. Din knows what would happen..."

"I understand," said Ganondorf thoughtfully. "Be ready for training, Naboruu."

__

Okay, I had _to have a romantic scene with Ganondorf and Naboruu. I just had to. It just builds up and makes my fic better. R & R and stay tuned for the next chapter! No flames please!_


	13. Kira

Desert Child

What lead Naboruu to be a Gerudo thief?

Chapter Thirteen: Kira 

__

Yeesh! Another chapter already!!!! I wasn't really sure what to do with it. I am not even sure what to put in this chapter! And I'm using ideas from the pros/cons list! I hope ideas just...pour out of my head...

Ganondorf sat in the room still. He was thinking of some things to do with training the girls. He was sure his Naboruu would fulfill his requirements. He decided she would have to be one of the two thieves he chose. He was being such a sap. So not him. What happened to his evil? The evil he had suffered since the age seven? 

He decided to get ready for training. He could show no favoritism towards Naboruu. It would be hard. He felt...different about her. He almost felt stupid for doing what he had done to her. Trying to get up her shirt like that? She obviously was a worthy girl. Any little tramp would have let him get away with doing that. He was very proud of her. That was just his type of girl. 

"Ganondorf?" said a voice. 

He spun around. It was Isannah. 

"What would you like, Isannah?" he asked. Her beauty was worth a thousand dollars.

"Why did Naboruu want to see you?" she asked. Many people thought of Isannah of conniving, two faced. That's why she could barely keep any friends. 

"She asked about training," said Ganondorf. "She wanted to know what we were planning on doing this afternoon," he lied.

Isannah frowned. "No she didn't. I saw it all!"

Ganondorf's voice trembled as he said, "How dare you challenge the Great King like this! You tell nobody, or I'll have you banned from all thieving jobs! I will kick you out of this valley!"

"I am so sorry, milord," said Isannah, and bowed. "Sorry for the trouble!" Isannah scurried out of the room. 

"Women," Ganondorf muttered. 

He left the fortress and hurried to Tibir's Tavern. He saw her daughter, Ezmeralda, at the bar.

"Hello, King," Ezmeralda said respectively. 

"Where's your mother?"

"Want me to go fetch her?"

"Sure, and promptly, please!"

A fairly pretty woman walked up to him. "Well, well, you're looking good," she said and flirtatiously twirled a tendril of her crimson hair. 

"Well, doesn't it appear to be so?" replied Ganondorf. 

"Are you looking for...perhaps, a bride?" she asked.

Ever since he was King, the women loved him. It was great, but had its cons also. Ganondorf immediately thought of Naboruu. "I am interested in someone, yes," Ganondorf said. 

"May I ask who?" the woman was getting closer and closer to him. He went back a step. 

"Asking your King questions as personal as these is forbidden," said Ganondorf sternly. 

"Are you embarrassed?" taunted the woman.

"Who in the name of Din do you think you are!!" Ganondorf screamed.

"I am your cousin!" the woman said. 

"What in carnation are you babbling about?" he said, confused. 

"Is your father Trilude? You said you were the Great King!" 

"Yes, my father is Trilude. Doubt if the bastard remembers me, though..."

"He's been with my family! I am your cousin! My father's Trev...Trilude's brother!"

Ganondorf and the woman shared a hug. "Long last cousins, huh? You can tell my father that I don't appreciate him abandoning me like that!"

Ganondorf's cousin raised her eyebrows. "I left. I'm staying here, in east Gerudo Valley. Your uncle, father, and I live in the far, far west...past the Desert Colossus...past the Spirit Temple..." 

"Why did you leave?" Ganondorf asked her. 

"Well, my father wanted me to work on the land...watering cactuses...watching cattle, and the cuckoos. It seemed all way too boring for me. I wanted to pursue a daring, fun life where unexpected things always happen...and that's why I came here...I want to be a Gerudo thief!"

Ganondorf already admired his cousins spontaneous attitude. "Well, it's neat that I'm in touch of some sort of family member. You said you wanted to be a thief?"

"Yes, of course!" cried his cousin, her whole face lighting up as she smiled. "And when I found out MY OWN COUSIN was king, it only encouraged me more!" she lowered her head a little. 

"I...just need a place to stay...I'm kind of homeless..."

Ganondorf's first reaction was, "Fine! You can stay with me! I live in a nice house. You can have a suite...until I take over the-"

"The what?"

"Never mind. Oh! I'm so sorry. How rude of a King! I forgot to asked your name!"

"It's Kira," she said. 

"Very well, Kira. I will show you to my home, but then I have get ready to train my girls for thieving."

"May I watch?"

Ganondorf hesitated. He wanted the girls to have very little distraction. "Okay, okay. But you have to be quiet!"

Kira smiled. "Sure thing, cuz!" 

"And what about that whole bride ordeal?"

"I thought you were quite handsome, but when I heard you say you were the Great King, I knew you were my cousin!" 

"Whatever, Kira," said Ganondorf. Allow me to show you to my premises..."

He didn't bother waiting for Tibir. 

Ganondorf and Kira stood before his massive red stoned home. On the left, there was a lake where all sorts of fish swam. Ganondorf also swam in there, when it was unbearably hot. 

"How did you travel here?" he asked.

"By foot. It was really hard, due to all the sandstorms..."

"You ventured past all that...without getting lost?!!" Ganondorf was simply astounded. Kira was amazing!

"Yes, I did!"

Ganondorf made his first decision. "Want to be a thief?"

"Well, yeah..."

"After today's training...you can join my seven girls. There's one whose my...really god friend. Her name is Naboruu. I think you'd like her." 

"Okay, Ganondorf. Can't wait!"

But wasn't Kira a little too friendly?

__

I had to make a character that could be Naboruu's arch rival!


	14. Training: Part One

Desert Child

What lead Naboruu to be a Gerudo thief?

Chapter Fourteen: Training: Part One

"Isn't she just adorable?" said a Gerudo thief, standing post at the fortress. 

"Hi! I'm Kira!" Kira said, bubbling with delight.

"Pleased to meet you!"

Every person that Kira had been introduced to liked her. They liked her happy attitude. Or maybe it was just that she was the King's only remaining family member...besides his father, but Trilude wasn't worth talking about. Kira hated thinking that was the reason, but she was her usual self and kept her chin up and thought positive.

When Ganondorf and Kira reached the training grounds, Maugeretine, LeOnni, Europa, Isannah, Catalina, and Falda were all there. One girl was missing.

"Have you seen Naboruu?? Where is she? Has she any idea how IMPORTANT this is?" Ganondorf demanded.

"King, sir, we haven't seen her," said LeOnni. "Calm down!"

"Whose she?" asked Catalina, motioning to Kira.

"This, girls, is my lovely and sweet cousin," said Ganondorf.

All six girls smiled. "Nice to meet you!" they said. "You are lucky to be related to the King!"

Kira stayed her happy self and always smiled.

"Kira is training to become a thief, too," Ganondorf said. "Just not today."

"Perhaps she'd replace Naboruu?" asked Isannah. "A late thief would never be fit as a good one."

Ganondorf frowned. "None of that, Isannah. If it is that improtant to Naboruu, she'll show up. Kira can join us either way."

Suddenly, a crimson red ponytail whished beside Ganondorf. Naboruu stood, panting. "Sorry I'm late," said Naboruu. She bowed. Then she looked up at Kira. "Whose this?" she said, confused.

Ganondorf laughed. "No, Naboruu, you aren't being replaced. It's my cousin!"

Naboruu, who had know Ganondorf her whole life, frowned as she said, "I don't remember you ever having a cousin..."

But Kira just smiled. "I'm from the far, far west. past the vast and barren stretching desert colossus!"

"Uh, okay," said Naboruu.

Ganondorf clapped. "Okay girls! Suit up!" He showed them where they would dress, and passed out official thieving wear. As Naboruu took hers, he whispered in her ear, "I'd like to see you in you in that!" 

"Stop teasing or I'll wear a big, baggy tee shirt!"

When the girls got in the dressing room, Kira followed them in. She strutted right up to Naboruu.

"Why, you seem perfectly taken to my cousin," she said.

"If he really IS your cousin," said Naboruu.

"Are you denying the King?"

"No, I'm denying you!"

"Well, you'd better not think of getting close to my cousin. Not while I'm here. Which will always!"

"I will always be close to Ganondorf! Friends always have the best realtionships! And we are and always will be best friends!"

"Not if I can help it!"

"Want a bet?"

"What are you going to do? Blood is thicker than water, you know!"

"Nothing can tear us apart," said Naboruu. "Nothing!"

"Good luck on your training," said Kira sarcastically. 

"Don't try anything," threatened Naboruu. "Or you'd better get some good luck while your dealing with me!" 

"What could I ever do?" asked Kira innocently.

Without hesitation, Naboruu swiftly smacked Kira across the face. A sharp pain stung Kira's cheek as it slowly turned pink around a handprint. 

The other six girls ran out of the dressing room. Seconds later, Ganondorf entered, fuming.

'What in the name of Din is going on??!!"

"Naboruu slapped me!" cried Kira and let out some fake tears.

"Kira brought it on really bad," said LeOnni.

"She was really asking for it," said Catalina.

"But that was no reason for a slap," said Isannah.

"Hush!" ordered Ganondorf. "Get dressed. Kira, please leave while they do so."

The girls dressed, including the angered Naboruu. She was determined not to let Kira interfere with her performance during training.

They all met at a stable. Beautiful brown steeds bent over and nibbled the hay before them. They were harnessed and had their saddles ready.

"I would like each of you to pick a horse," said Ganondorf. 

The girls scurried around, searching for the horse that fit them the most. Naboruu settled on a classic brown beauty with peaceful eyes. 

"You are going to ride Nina?" asked Ganondorf. "On this very horse sat my father during the Desert Wars."

All the girls were standing my the stables in which their horses were standing.

"Now take off the saddles," Ganondorf listened to the girls gasp.

"You are riding bareback. When you become thieves, you will have no time to saddle up your horse when you're on the run."

He lead them outside the stable. The sky was brightening in a fiasco of colors of pinks, red, oranges, purples, and blues. It was cooler outside, thankfully. 

Ganondorf also had a horse. It was a tall, black, noble stallion, with a glossy back coat and crimson eyes. It's mane swished as it was waiting.

"We are riding out to Hyrule Ranch (I am not trying to confuse anyone here, Talon's father called it Hyrule Ranch before Talon could call it Lon, Lon Ranch). You are going to ride the tracks and do some tricks on the fences. I need to see your skills on horses and see your speed also."

The girls mounted. With a "Heeya!" they all started.

The scenery was just amazing to Naboruu. It was almost magical, sitting on a galloping horse with other girls and seeing the man she loved on a beautiful black horse. The sky was a light orange, kind of like a light colored pumpkin pie. The breeze was chilly, and the desert borne Gerudo's weren't quite used to it. 

Hyrule sure was pretty in the evening. From where Naboruu was, she could see the beautiful massive white castle, the drawbridge was still down and two torches were lit up against it. Naboruu let out a sigh. Something inside of her felt a longing to be able to leave the valley regularly and visit the castle town. But with the burden of thieving on her hands, that seemed quite unlikely. 

Strands of red hair flew out of her tight ponytail as Naboruu sped past the other girls until she was beside Ganondorf. His curly hair was blowing in the wind, also. This would be a moment for Naboruu to always remember. 

"That's the ranch," said Ganondorf, and pointed to a risen part of land surrounded by a fence. 

Naboruu took a look as Ganondorf called, "Halt!"

Naboruu dug her heels into Nina's sides. 

The ranch was quite a captivating sight, also. The sun was still busy setting and light hues of orange seemed as if they were wafting through the air. The pleasant, comforting scent of hay filled the air. In the middle of the ranch was a corral filled with beautiful horses running freely. In the distance was a towering silo. Naboruu saw a young man with black fluffy hair. He was a little porky. 

"Son? Where's your father?" asked Ganondorf.

"Dad's at the market. He left me and my fiance' in charge. I'm Talon and this is my fiance', Rose," he said and motioned to a slender sweet faced woman.

"Hello," she said warmly."

"Can we use the track to run some racing? My thieves need training."

"Sure thing, King," said Talon with hospitality. 

"Come on, girls," said Ganondorf. Naboruu kept Nina to a trot until they reached the track.

"First we are going to do a standard race. Kira is going to be the judge of this one."

Kira dismounted. "Guess I won't be needing to ride her right now," she said and stood at the start/finish line. 

The girls lined up their horses. Naboruu was against the fence and beside Isannah.  
"Go!" cried Kira unexpectedly. 

At first Naboruu started in steady pace. Two girls were ahead of her. Catalina and Isannah. Catalina slightly slowed down, giving Naboruu the opportunity to speed in front of her. Isannah was still a portion ahead. Naboruu looked further down the track. She could see Kira studying her, trying to distract her. 'Not gonna work,' thought Naboruu. She slapped Nina with the reins. She hated hurting horses. But theiving was very important. Isannah's horse neighed and slowed, and now Naboruu was beside her. Kira and the finish line were feet ahead. Next thing Naboruu knew, she flew past the finish line. She thought she was first and stopped Nina. 

"Kira's the judge," said Ganondorf, "but I thought I saw Naboruu finish first. What do you think, Kira?"

Kira smiled haughtily at Naboruu. "I believed it was a tie, but I know Isannah went through first."

Ganondorf frowned. "Remember, no favoritism, cuz...are you sure?"

"I'm positive. Not everyone has the same skill on horses..."

Ganondorf gave a regretful look as he said, "Sorry Naboruu...what Kira says goes..."

Naboruu fumed. "If Kira's the judge for everything, you might as well forget about me! Kira hates me! I can't stand her! She's a fake! And I know I placed first! YOU know I did!"

"Naboruu, be rational about this!" said Ganondorf. "This is my cousin, here. I said no favoritism and I believe she will listen to me!"

Naboruu dismounted. "Whatever," she said, and walked towards the center of the corral.

"Someone can't take losing," she heard Kira say. Naboruu was ready to kill Kira. If there was any feeling for pure hate Naboruu had, it was for Kira. Deseneria seemed like a saint when she compared the two. 

She saw Talon's fiance standing in the middle. She was singing a song. A peaceful song that seemed to pick up all of Naboruu's troubles and throw them away.

"Wow, you sure are good," complemented Naboruu.

Rose smiled. "Thankyou. What is your name?"

"Naboruu."

"Naboruu. What a wonderful name. Kind of mysterious...it just rolls of my tongue..."

Naboruu never thought of that. Truthfully, she despised her name. 

"Thankyou, Rose. Did you make that song on your own?"

"Yes, I did. And when Talon and I have a child, if it is a girl, I will teach it to my daughter."

Rose and Naboruu talked all night while Ganondorf had the others trained. Naboruu was sure she would have the heat from Ganondorf when they returned to the valley. The thing was, Naboruu never wanted to leave the ranch. She wanted to forget everything going on in her life and stay at Hyrule Ranch, worry free.

Naboruu promised Rose she would stop by and visit. Naboruu and her clicked. Naboruu felt she had made the second best friend she had ever had in her life. Or that Rose was the best friend she never had...


	15. Fighting the Evil

Desert Child

What lead Naboruu to be a Gerudo thief?

Chapter Fifteen: Fighting the Evil

NOTE: Has a couple of mild bad words in this chapter

Ganondorf wasn't watching the girls. He didn't notice how good Catalina was doing over the jumps, or how quick LeOnni could gain her speed. He didn't look at Isannah's agility, either. He was watching Naboruu. He was angry. This was time to train, not social hour. Naboruu was just blowing it off. As the King, Ganondorf had the right to order her to mount on Nina and train with the others. But he just watched. Naboruu and Talon's fiance', Rose, sitting there chatting. He had never seen Naboruu look so happy in her life. Her whole face just lightened up as she let out lighthearted, carefree laughs. Rose was a sweet girl, that was for sure. 

Soon as night approached, and Ganondorf ordered the girls to stop. He saw Naboruu give Rose a hug, say a few words, and she mounted Nina. 

"Heeya!" cried Ganondorf, without even saying a mere 'Goodbye,' or 'Thanks' to Talon. 

As he road home, he was looking ahead at Naboruu. She was way ahead of the others. Like in her own world. He looked at the noble standing white castle. He longed to see what it would be like to rule everyone in Hyrule, also. 

As the Gerudo's approached the fortress, the stopped the horses.

"Good training. For most of us, anyway," said Ganondorf.

Naboruu knew it was she he was talking about when he said, 'Most of us...'

They brought the horses back to the stables and the girls wished Ganondorf goodbyes. Even Kira told Ganondorf that she'd meet him at his home. 

Naboruu wasn't about to leave. She already knew that Ganondorf would have something to say to her. And she was right. 

"What the hell were you thinking at the ranch?" fumed Ganondorf.

Without much care, Naboruu said, "Kira was there..."

"Kira? Who cares about Kira right now? What did Kira have to do with you?"

"You know sure as Hyrule is here that Kira hates me. You know sure as hell that she will do anything to make me lose. You need to use your brain, King. You should be the judge. You've known Kira for what? Two days?"

"Good point, Naboruu. I'll tell you what. For the rest of the time, I will be the deciding factor."

"See, that's only fair," reasoned Naboruu.

"I am so lucky," said Ganondorf. "To have a girl like you..."

Naboruu blushed. She never felt she did anything special to make Ganondorf feel so happy. "Okay..."

"Okay? Is that all you have to say? You are with the King!" cried Ganondorf.

"That's all you've been talking about since we've been together! How lucky I am! Well I see you as a normal person! Nobody special!"

"All I said was I felt lucky! You had to turn this all around! I don't like it!"

"And I don't like you!: cried Naboruu and ran out of the stable, in tears.

Ganondorf felt like he had been slapped across the face. Who was she to be crying? Ganondorf had done nothing wrong! That woman was high maintenance! And over sensitive! He loved Naboruu, but now it seemed like the feeling of hate had been tugging at his heart. There were so many women out in the valley, even in the whole country of Hyrule. Why should he trouble himself over one?

When Ganondorf went into his home, he saw Kira over the kettle, brewing something. He looked worn out and tired.

"Ganondorf, what's the matter?" Kira turned then asked. Her brows furrowed and she looked confused. "Naboruu didn't do anything, did she?"

"No, Kira," lied Ganondorf. "I'm just tired from a long, long day..."

"You're right. It has been a long day. Training and all," said Kira, then she turned back to the kettle. 

Ganondorf slumped on a velvet green chair and rested his feet, still in his steel toes, on a hard wood table. Ganondorf had a nice house, compared to the looks of the other homes in Gerudo Valley. It was four stories, quite large for only two people. When you entered, you would find yourself standing on an oriental rug against a shiny, polished hard-wood floor. Right across you would see a stone fireplace with a kettle, and a two swords in glass cases on either sides of the fireplace. The mantle was decorated with two porcelain vases. In the center was a picture of his mother, Isorua. On the left side of the room was a desk with a chair. On another rug, there was a green velvet chair. Across from it was another velvet green chair. It was on another oriental rug. Ganondorf had the living room made for his pleasure and requested it personally. In front of the chairs was a table. If you went into the dining hall, there was a long polished table lined with red and blue candles. If you were eating at the table for a celebration or a gathering, the red candles were lit. If you ate at the table while mourning a loss or another sad and depressing reason, blue candles were lit. And if it was a regular dining time, the chandelier was turned on. Portraits of descendants lined the walls in the dining hall and a display case with crystal and china dishes was in the corner.

"Speaking of training," said Ganondorf, "We meet in the stables again tomorrow. And while we train, you going to have to watch. I am going to be the judge for tomorrow."

Kira frowned slightly. "Okay..."

"By the way. What are you making over there?"

Kira smiled. "Oh, this? It's a special brew I was taught to make. It's to...cleanse and revive the soul. It's really good for you. Want some?"

"Oh hell. Why not?" said Ganondorf and let out a sigh. He needed his soul revived. That was for sure. Naboruu was becoming too much for him. 

"Okay. Hold on a sec," said Kira and rushed to the kitchen. Seconds later she returned with two black glass mugs and a ladle. Dipping the ladle into the kettle and getting some of the potion, she poured it into Ganondorf's mug. She dipped it twice more and then did the same to hers. Kira took a seat on another green chair. 

"So..." she said, trying to start a conversation. "Aren't you going to drink it?"

"Ganondorf lifted his head, which was slowly nodding. His eyes opened wide. "Oh!" he cried, startled. "Sorry, Kira. It's been a long day. I am so tired."

He sipped from his mug. "Mmm...perfect cherry and mint..." the taste appealed to his taste buds. It gave him the urge to take another sip. "Mmm..." he said. He could feel himself slipping further and further away from his living room and into a world of dreams...sleep. With much strength, he finished the remaining bit of potion and stood up, stretching his arms.

"Night, Ganondorf," said Kira cheerily.

"Will you be fine down here alone?" asked Ganondorf. 

"Sure! I'll go up to the second floor and into the library. I started an amazing book..." she said.

"Okay, Kira..." said Ganondorf. "Goodnight."

Ganondorf's room was the tower room, located on the top floor. The walls were stone, and it got a bit chilly up there, so a nice fireplace provided heat. Ganondorf had a nice king sized bed, 'Fit for a King,' he told the person who he bought it from. 

Ganondorf walked over to his wardrobe and opened it up. He pulled out a long, velvet sleeping robe and changed into it. Before he hit his mattress, his eyes drooped, and he fell into a long, heavenly peaceful sleep...

He had been sleeping a couple of hours when he sat straight up in a cold sweat. Gulping for air, he looked around. Did he have a nightmare? Slowly, Ganondorf retraced his dreams. He couldn't remember anything. He brought his palm to the back of his sweaty neck. It was cold, but he was sweating like crazy. 

Suddenly, something came over him. Evil swept through his brain. He hated Kira. He hated the bitch Naboruu. He hated the people of Gerudo Valley.

"Those worthless bums," he said of the thieves, "They are nothing!"

For a couple of minutes, he placed his fingers to his temples. "Wait a minute!" he said aloud to himself. "This isn't you, Ganondorf! You are a good man!" he stood up. "No!" he cried. "I love Naboruu! Sometimes she can act like a bitch, but I love her! I love my cousin Kira!" He sat back down. "Fight it, Ganondorf! C'mon! You can! I know it!"

His eyes narrowed. He remembered the potion. Cherry and mint. He remembered Percius. Suddenly, as if he was passing out, he fell back to sleep...


	16. Training: Part Two

Desert Child

What lead Naboruu to be a Gerudo thief?

Chapter Sixteen: Training: Part II

Ganondorf awoke to the steady cackling of fire, greedily taking over the logs and creating red embers. Kira stood by the fireplace, with a large woven basket filled with firewood.   
Her first reaction was a big, sweet smile. "Rise and shine!" she chirped.

"Shine? What's wrong with you?" asked Ganondorf groggily.

"Oh, Ganon! Wake up! Today's the second day of training!"

Ganondorf sat straight up. "You think I don't know that? Am I not the King of Gerudo Valley? You find me so forgetful?"

Kira frowned. "Sorry...well, I'm going to make us some brunch!" she said, and left, basket linked with her left arm.

Ganondorf rolled his eyes. His cousin could get so annoying. How could anyone be quite happy? Seemed like she had no troubles or worries in the world.

Meanwhile, Kira hurried to the spice rack in the kitchen.

"When I made the potion, I didn't want him to treat ME like a piece of dirt, just...well, everyone else," Kira said to herself, and pulled out a couple of spices from the rack.

"Let's see...jasmine, moonstone, desert's riches, crimson rose..." she picked up on bottle that had a black wrapper around it. 'Confucius' Special Blend' it said. She poured Ganondorf a glass of orange juice and added the spice to it. Then she hurried to Ganondorf's room.

When Kira got in, Ganondorf was laying on the bed, palms on his forehead.

"Ganondorf? A morning refreshment fresh from my heart!"

But Ganondorf scowled. "Did I request your service?" he asked.

"Well...no, it was just a favor..."

"Where's my brunch?!?!" 

Kira curtsied. She wasn't use to this treatment. "I'm on it..." she said and scampered out of the room.

"Women," Ganondorf muttered. Then he sighed and took a sip from the drink. Another day of training for the worthless thieves. Those desperate fools. Even Kira was a desperate fool. 

About an hour later, Ganondorf started smelling quite a scrumptious scent wafting up his winding stairs and into his bedroom. Ganondorf walked slowly down the red velvet-carpeted stairs. When he reached the kitchen, he saw Kira with an armful of plates, meticulously setting the table. There was a steaming basket of soft buttered rolls. There was a silver platter with thick slices of savory ham garnished with a generous helping of seasoning. There was a bowl of thick, creamy gravy, and some fresh and ripe desert oranges. Shiny silver plated and silverware lined the table. The was also a pitcher filled with ice cold milk. As the King, Ganondorf could easily afford hearty eating like this. Normal citizens couldn't.

"Maybe women are useful after all..." reasoned Ganondorf quietly.

Kira looked up and smiled. "Oh! Hi! Sit over here! Did you drink that orange juice?"

"Yes I did, my cousin," said Ganondorf and pulled out a chair. "Well! This looks like the best brunch I'll ever eat!"

"Oh this? No biggie, not at all," said Kira modestly.

"Let's dine!" said Ganondorf, raising a knife.

At first there was so speaking at all. Kira and Ganondorf were too busy filling there mouths with the delicious food Kira had prepared. Finally, Kira broke the silence.

"So, Ganondorf, what have you been thinking of doing today with training?" she asked. 

"Hmmm..." said Ganondorf, chewing thoughtfully. "See, the truth is, I don't really want to train. But it's my job, you know..."

Kira nodded as if she understood it all. "I agree," she said. 

"And after some consideration," said Ganondorf, "I have decided that you don't need to train to be one of my thieves. Since you are so lucky to be my cousin, I feel you have as much skill as I. You don't have to train with the rest."

Kira smiled. "Thank you. One more question. Can I decide who is the best during training today?"

Surprisingly, Ganondorf stood firm. "I promised Naboruu..." he said.

"Naboruu? May I ask what makes her so special?"

Ganondorf took a sip of milk. "Nothing, really, now that you want to mention it. I will judge today, as planned, BUT...I will not pick favorites. I will judge only by watching skill..."

"Isannah's good on the horse, cuz," suggested Kira.

"Yes, I have been watching that Isannah," said Ganondorf.

What happened, is Kira was noticing how close and in-love Ganondorf and Naboruu were. That was her family member, and there would be only one female he loved. Kira. So she had to do something. Using all her knowledge on potions that she learned from her grandfather, Percius (YES THE SAME PERCIUS GANONDORF MET!!! SMALL WORLD, HUH??) she mixed a cherry-mint mixture and made Ganondorf turn back to himself. The inner love he had for Naboruu made all the evil Percius gave to him go away. So Kira wanted to restore it. The potion made him evil again. But to Kira's dismay, she forgot to add Confucius' Special Blend. That was the strongest ever. It made Ganondorf evil, yet practically worship Kira. 

Same place, same time. Six Gerudo's, Kira and Ganondorf met in the stables. They stood, absentmindedly twirling hair, biting nails, cracking knuckles. They all knew how important this day would be to their future.

"Today, we are going to practice with arrows,' started Ganondorf. "I want to see how good you will be able to hit any enemy."

Along a nice dirt path was a line of archery targets. "The center is worth 100, the inner sides are worth 60, and the outer sides are only 30," said Ganondorf. Each girl received their own bow and arrow. They would stand in front of the targets and take one shot per target. There were 10, so the best possible score was 1000. Ganondorf would stand behind them and carefully observe. He had a piece of note-paper and wrote the scores down. When Naboruu went, Kira also stood behind her and made snide comments and remarks. To Naboruu's surprise, Ganondorf smirked along with his cousin. The end results were this:

Naboruu: 920

Isannah: 890

Catalina: 860

LeOnni: 800 

Maurgretine: 730

Europa: 700

Ganondorf grimaced at his scrawled results and studied the chicken scratch like he wrote the wrong answers. Kira leaned hovered over, eying the paper.

"Naboruu? How could it be Naboruu?" she complained.

"It's Naboruu, all right. I choose Naboruu. Did you see her during the horse race?"

Kira willingly accepted that Naboruu was chosen. "Can I pick the second one?"

Ganondorf took this into consideration, but denied the request. "Sorry, Kira, but this is the King's decision. I pick..." he looked at the girls chatting in the corner, still by the last target. "Isannah," Ganondorf said, then nodded thoughtfully. "Yes...Isannah."

Naboruu was happy about the choices. She would rather work along with Catalina or LeOnni, and wasn't exactly enthused with being with Isannah. She was glad about the fact that she was chosen, but not tickled pink by the fact. After the decision was made, Naboruu hugged the girls, while Isannah gloated. 

"As for the rest," said Ganondorf, "You will be at the fortress...tomorrow! Your life now belongs to me!" he said evilly.

Naboruu decided that after the others left, she would have to apologize to Ganondorf. She had been completely irrational. Ganondorf was just saying how glad he was to have her.

Naboruu approached him nervously, for he glared as she walked over. Good thing Kira was busy talking to Isannah, too.

"Ganondorf, I just wanted to say I am really completely sorry about what happened..."

She was no good at apologies.

"What are you talking about?" asked Ganondorf.

"Ganondorf, I love you and I am so sorry to the outburst!"

"You love me? You know I can only love the Queen. And you are not worthy enough to be my Queen. You may be one of the chosen ones, but you are still as low as the rest. I shall pick a...majestic, beautiful woman who will worship me" 

He checked her out, eyeing her from her pointy shoes to her high red ponytail. 

"Which, you certainly don't fit those requirements. Now scurry. I have plans with your...caretaker, Tibir. Shame you are a homeless child..."

Naboruu's eyes narrowed. Being used to the evil Ganondorf had been put through, she knew this was not the real him. She knew he loved her...somewhere inside his heart.

And that is why she didn't argue back. Keeping anger within, she just said, "Yeah, pity, isn't it?" 

"Tibir will tell you when to meet me!" called Ganondorf. "Be prompt!"

As Naboruu left the archery field, she passed Kira and heard her say, "Oh. Nothing could tear you guys apart, huh?"

Doing her best not to lash out and slam Kira's pretty face into the sand, she walked. Just walked, never turning around, always keeping her back turned. And that;s when Naboruu realized something. Maybe, just maybe, this way of handling things could help her out in the future. Just maybe.

__

Well, sorry it took...longer. More soon! 

  



	17. Drinking from the Bottle

Desert Child

What lead Naboruu to be a Gerudo thief?

Chapter Seventeen: Drinking from the Bottle

How bad could tings possibly get? Her one and only...and EVER, actually, true love...kind of betrayed her in his own way. There was absolutely nothing that Naboruu could do, either, Ganondorf being the king. She could be punished by death if she were ever to question him like that. Her only rational option was to just go with the flow.

When Naboruu returned home, she was still feeling pretty down in the dumps. The lights were off and the candles were burnt out. Not a sound was made, you could probably hear a pin drop if you tried enough. 

"Tibir?" called Naboruu, in a somewhat cautious manner. 

All of a sudden, the dining hall light flicked on. Hessa jumped from underneath table, which had a tall and sweet smelling orange-pumpkin cake (Gerudo specialty). 

Slowly, a puzzled look spread across Naboruu's face. "What is this?" she asked.

Ezmeralda and Tibir stood up, too. "This is for you, silly gal," said Tibir. "You were chosen! I cannot believe it!"

But to their dismay, Naboruu didn't look too pleased. "Oh yeah. Well, it's no big deal, it was kind of easy..."

Tibir gave Naboruu her usual smile. "Oh, Nabie my dear, don't be so modest," she said, a twinkle in her eye. "Sit down and have some cake. It's your night!"

Naboruu pulled out a chair and sat. So did the others. Tibir cut slices of the cake and put them on tin plates. They all began to eat.

"I suppose that since you were chosen and all, that Ganondorf said I'd tell you where to meet them," said Tibir.

"Yes, that's what he said," answered Naboruu, and her brain was slowly rehashing everything that he had said. It made her feel worse. 

"Well," said Tibir between a bite of cake, "Our plans with the Spirit Temple have been made. Ganondorf, Isannah, you, and I are all going tomorrow. Needless to say, I'm not going to tell you when to go, since you'll be going with me..."

Naboruu watched her face. Tibir was seriously happy about capturing the Spirit Temple for some evil, snobby king. It took away everything Gerudo Valley meant. The history of everything - ruined. And Naboruu was forced to be involved. 

"Okay," said Naboruu. "But don't you think - Ganondorf being a King and all - we can just build a whole new temple for him?"

"Oh don't be silly! That would take much too long, and also, it isn't quite as sacred!"

"But don't you see what you are doing? The history of the Gerudo's - gone! Doesn't that seem wrong?"

"Oh, it would be amazing to be involved in a history breaking activity like that," said Hessa. "Especially with the King...only born every 100 years!"

"Yeah, plus, what happened in the history's been past. You can't take away things that happened in the past, so, they're not really making the history gone," reasoned Ezmeralda.

"I guess you'll never see it from my point of view then," said Naboruu, standing up and leaving to her room, a piece of unfinished cake still sitting on the plate. 

When she went into her room she collapsed on her bed. Why were things so messed up for her? What had she ever done wrong? Nothing! She firmly decided nobody was going to mess with her, her plans, or her life anymore. Not Kira, not Ganondorf, Isannah, or anyone. She was a Gerudo and had to be stronger. 

Looking around in her room, as if a solution would magically appear before her, she saw a bottle of red potion on her shelf. She remembered the woman at the tavern. She said it was a cure for the broken heart. Naboruu decided she had feelings for Ganondorf. Maybe if she drank from the potion, she would no longer have those feelings. Reaching for the potion, she popped the cork. It flew and smacked against the wall, falling on the ground. Tilting her head, she took a sip. Such a good taste. Cherry and mint. As she finished her last swig, she snickered to herself. 

"Just an ugly, stupid King," she said quietly to herself. She couldn't wait until tomorrow. Capturing the temple. She felt bad about it, but Ganondorf wouldn't hurt her heart anymore. 


	18. Making an Unexpected Friend

Desert Child

What lead Naboruu to be a Gerudo thief?

Chapter Eighteen: An Unexpected Friend

NOTE: the potion didn't make Naboruu evil, just make her whole attitude change with Ganon! Wow this is making me confuzzled! 

_Here's a question: Okay, I just joined FF.NET about a month ago, some I want to know what this whole Disclaimer: thing is...._

Naboruu was having a dream. She was in a brick walled room with flickering torches on either side. She fell to her knees before a handsome blonde boy with a green cap and tunic. He had some sort of faerie by his side. Suddenly, two evil witch looking things, one with a flame of red, one with a flame of blue, came out of nowhere. With a cry, they zapped her with some sort of magic. She crouched in pain.

Sitting upright, and panting, Naboruu looked around. Something in Naboruu sensed that the dream had some sort of special meaning. Like a prophecy, sort of. 

"Just a nightmare," she said to herself. She looked out of her window then narrowed her eyes. It was daytime. The sun was out in the pale chalk blue sky. Tibir and her daughters weren't awake. It was so quiet. Naboruu approached a gossip stone. It was only 5:00 AM (in our time, I'm sick of converting to Hylian time already!).

She wasn't sure what to do. She stood up and stretched, and settled on taking a nice morning walk. 

As she stepped outside, she looked at the fortress looking down from the massive hill it was perched on. Some guards were already standing post, looking for any trespassers. 

A light warm breeze, a friendly one, kind of like a loving tap on the shoulder from someone that you love, whisked past Naboruu. She inhaled the warm sweet air and her mind immediately traveled to Hyrule Ranch. Her best friend Rose was still there, with her faithful and sweet fiance', Talon. Such a peaceful place...

It took a while for Naboruu to realize that she was absentmindedly waltzing to the bridge exiting Gerudo Valley. 

"What a fool I could be mistaken for," said Naboruu, stopping and cursing to herself, thinking what a fool she'd be made of if she were to be seen dancing mindlessly around the valley at the beginning of the day. She began to walk towards the gate that lead to the vast stretching, and barren haunted wasteland. 

Most Gerudo's shuddered at the thought of spending days wandering through the above mentioned area. Not Naboruu. She thought she could tackle it any day. Not even some stupid Poe Ghost, or whatever the villagers called them, could bother her. But that was just Naboruu's problem. Underestimating the power (of cheese...not really...it just sounded cool) of others.

Squinting in the already harsh morning light, she saw a teenage boy standing alone by the gate. He was shivering lightly. Clearly not a Gerudo. He was a trespasser! Surely the guards have seen him!

Marching directly to the boy, Naboruu pointed a long, narrow, and burgundy painted nail at him. "Just what do you think you're doing here?" she asked sternly.

"I...I am looking for a Ganondorf...supposedly the...King of Thieves?"

Naboruu was bewildered and amazed by this strange yet enchanting boy of...wherever he came from. He didn't even flinch, nor act the least bit frightened, at her...appearance. 

"Aren't you afraid, little lad?" she asked.

"Little lad? My name is Link. I am 18 years, milady, and I am engaged to a woman who happens to be pregnant. She's...at some sort of ranch...with an extremely fair and nice woman named Rose..."

Naboruu still wasn't getting things straight. More questions needed to be asked. "Well, if your woman is at the ranch, why are you here?"

That was the first question that popped into her head. And no doubt the most reasonable one. 

"Rose said something about the King...he has a cousin who is a genius with potions...my girl, see, she's in labor, and extremely sick...she needs some goose-grease butter and some calamine mixed with lavender oil and vanilla bean. At least, that's what I've been told. I've been ordered to fetch it up here..."

"So how'd you get in?"

"I just asked the guard...LeOnni...her name was, I do believe."

Naboruu remembered her friend that trained with her. LeOnni was such a kind girl. For a Gerudo, that is. Suddenly, she fumed. Smoke poured from her ears, and her eyes turned as pure red as a flame. Her face turned from a shade of tan to a nice, rich tomato color. (Not really, but nonetheless, Naboruu was MAD!) 

"Did you say...COUSIN OF GANONDORF?" she demanded.

"Yes, m'am...is there a problem?"

Absentmindedly, Naboruu began to pace. "Well, actually, yes. See, Ganondorf has a cousin, Kira...the woman is pure evil, my boy, stay away from her. Say, if you want that potion...Vanilla butter with calamine oil and lavender grease..."

"Goose-grease butter and some calamine mixed with some lavender oil and vanilla bean," corrected Link.

"Yeah, whatever!" cried Naboruu. "Just listen to me, kid..."

"Kid? I daresay I am about as old as you, if not older!"

"That may be, but WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP!!!" cried Naboruu.

'Yes milady, what is it?"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you. Hush your lips and listen up, boy. I have a...sister. Her name is Hessa. She is a master of potions, also. Do not go to Kira. Hessa will be guaranteed to mix a simply splendid potion to help your er...woman...now if you'd be willing to follow me to my home?"

"Yes, and may I ask your name?" 

"Naboruu," she said, and eyed the young man. Quite handsome, actually, with dark chocolate brown hair snug under a red cap, and elf-like ears and eyes dreamy and pure blue as a gas flame. 

"Okay, then," Link agreed. 

"Men," Naboruu muttered. 

They trudged towards lady Tibirs slowly and quietly, not to get caught by a fellow guard. For just a kind deed for the day could get her killed...if she was caught helping a man besides the Great King! 

When they entered, all was still at rest. Naboruu and Link slowly tip-toed to Hessa's room, Naboruu leading the way.

Hessa lay on her side, sleeping peacefully and breathing heavily. Link stood beside the door as Naboruu walked up to her bed.

"Hessa! Hessa!" Naboruu whispered loudly.

Hessa fluttered her lashes and sat up. "Huh? N-Nabie is that you? What do you want?" She took a look over at Link, standing somewhat casually by her door, and let out a frightened gasp, she began to scream, but Naboruu pinned her on her bed and clasped her (Hessa's) mouth shut with her (Naboruu's) hand before Hessa was able to get too loud.

"What? Who? WHO is this...man...and why is he in my bedroom?"

"Woah, woah, woah," said Naboruu, standing up and waving her arms about. "You listen up Hessa. This here is a lad from...somewhere....he needs a potion."

Slowly, Naboruu and Link explained the story to Hessa. She nodded.

"I believe in the storage in the tavern mother keeps such items for our bellyaches, wait while I fetch them," Hessa draped a shawl over her night down and walked out of the room.

"Thank you, ever so much, Naboruu," said Link gratefully. 

"Yeah, sure. And while you're up at the ranch...tell Rose I said hello. She's a friend."

"No problem," said Link. He began saying something else when they both heard a loud yawn coming from Tibir's room. 

"Quick! Under the bed!" whispered Naboruu in panic. With a swift motion, Link managed to get himself under the bed. And with that, a groggy, messy-haired Tibir stepped in.

"Whata ye doin in here?" she asked. 

"Oh...I was feeling a little sick. I was asking Hessa to get some butter, beans...lavender oil?"

She felt a kick to her ankle. It was Link. She had gotten it wrong again. 

"Or something like that. Hessa was the one who suggested it. She's off to fetch it, now."

"Oh...well, ye better be ready in a couple o' hours, dearie. That Spirit Temple's a-waitin'!"

"Yeah," said Naboruu gloomily, for a feeling of sadness had swept over her. "I will be ready. 

"Okay, dear. I'ma go take me a bath. A nice, hot one...with Ezmeralda's oils..."

Obviously, Naboruu was forgiven for abandoning her own party. Once Tibir left, and they felt the coast was clear, Link's head peeked from beneath the bed. 

"Can I come up now? It's getting kind of stuffy down here!"

"Coast is clear," said Naboruu, cautiously looking around. Hessa returned with a brown sack. She emptied it on the bed and there landed a bar of goose-grease butter, a chunk of dried calamine, a bottle of lavender oil, and a shaker with vanilla beans. She also had one big glass bottle. While Naboruu and Link chatted, Hessa meticulously mixed the potion. The finishing product was a pastel purple ointment. 

"This is to be rubbed on the mother's belly, chest, inner thighs, and throat," Hessa said. "It will surely take the pain away," she handed him the bottle.

"Well, I must part, then," said Link.

"Goodbye," said Hessa. "Naboruu, have him sneak out of the window, will you? I am going to check on Ezmeralda. She needs to awake soon."

Naboruu nodded. "Okay," she said. She looked at the handsome young Link for a few moments. He looked back.

"Well..."

"Ummm..."

"Hey could you maybe...stop by the ranch or something like that? You're a cool girl, you know!"

Naboruu eyed him. "Sure. I mean, you're cool, Rose is my friend...I don't see why not..."

Suddenly, Link's head moved forward, and he caught Naboruu off-guard, by pecking her on the lips. He pulled away, blushing.

"Sorry, Naboruu," he said shyly.

"It's fine."

The conversation was going towards Nowhere and heading there fast. Breaking the EXTREMELY uncomfortable silence, Link said, "Naboruu? Do you have an ideal name for the baby? I mean, for me and my girlfriend?" 

Naboruu thought for a moment. "Link sounds like a fine, bold name," she said. "Name him Link. Name him after yourself..."

Link nodded. "Goodbye, miss!"

He opened the window, and hopped out, and with a quick tip of the cap, a wink, and a wave, he turned around and sprinted out.

Naboruu stared at the window hanging open. Her heart felt different. 


	19. Capturing the Spirit Temple

Desert Child

What happened to Naboruu to lead her to be a Gerudo thief?

Chapter Nineteen: Capturing the Spirit Temple

For what she didn't realize was a good seven minutes, Naboruu stood, not moving one muscle, staring at the still opened window. She heard Ezmeralda, and with a startled jolt, spun around. Ezmeralda was standing there.

"What in the heavens are you doing? Honestly, Naboruu..." asked the puzzled Ezmeralda.

"Oh...I feel a little stuffy. I needed some fresh air.

"Oh. Yeah. Well good luck at the temple," Ezmeralda said as she left.

Tibir and her daughters were rubbing the fact that she had to do something she never ever wanted to do all in her face, without realizing it. Each time it was mentioned, it gnawed her conscious further to the core.

Naboruu was thinking of her recent guest. Link. So handsome, and polite...everything Naboruu had ever longed for...far from Ganondorf. He was getting rather ugly anyways. The tousled, curly red hair, the evil, greedy gin, and the hateful, beady eyes...yet Link was so dreamy....

Naboruu had to stop herself. 'You don't fall back in love again, Nabie! You remember that!' But then she thought, 'What did the kiss mean?' and 'He wanted me to return to the ranch!' She was just a silly girl, for he was engaged, and had a pregnant woman patiently awaiting him at the ranch. At least she contributed to the name...Link was a perfect name. Perhaps she could even name her own child Link...

Tibir had finally got out of the bath tub. "Are you ready to go yet?" she asked Naboruu.

Naboruu wanted to put off the temple as good as she could, but defenselessly nodded and said, "Yeah. I'm ready."

"Aight, baby cakes," said Tibir. She had a thing for nicknames. "We're going to meet Ganondorf at his own estate. It's really nice there. You seen it?"

"No," said Naboruu. "Why would I want to?"

Tibir gave out a hearty laugh. "Never ye mind, never ye mind...You met his cousin, that little Kira chic, yet?"

Containing anger had always been a challenge waiting to be accomplished for Naboruu. Sometimes, she let out the wrong feelings to the wrong people. You might agree this challenged was somewhat accomplished this time. If you remember, she became strictly irate when Link mentioned Kira. But all she said to Tibir was, "Yeah, I've met her, but we don't exactly click..."

She snickered, remembering the moment she slapped Kira. Oh how she longed to do that again...

"Okay. Well, we're going to ride out to Ganondorf's. Let's go. I'll use Good Ole Stormy...you can take Sugar..."

Good Ole Stormy was Tibir's horse. She was a nice shade of gray, not the ugly or even the least bit dull shade you might be thinking of. She had a pretty white mane, also. Sugar was a large black steed that was crazy about sugar cubes. The horse practically lived off of them. She was quite spoiled.

Once Tibir and Naboruu and the horses were situated, they rode off to Ganondorf's. The ride was pretty peaceful, and since Silence seemed as if he didn't want to be interrupted by Noise, Naboruu and Tibir rode silently. The only noise made was the echo of the hoof-beats beating of the desert land. It was a peaceful noise, a mind wandering noise...

Naboruu and Tibir stooped their horses. Before them lay a four story building, built of rock and clay in a orange shade. It was a beautiful grand home. Sitting on the patio were Kira, Isannah, and Ganondorf. Isannah was sitting on Ganondorf's lap, actually, they were quite...busy, if you know what I'm saying, and Kira was perched on the ledge sipping from a straw happily.

"Hello, Lady Tibir," said Kira gleefully. "I was up at the tavern....a few days ago it was. Your sweet vanilla beer is a mighty good," she said.

Tibir laughed and shook her head. "Kira, my lassie, it's not I that makes that sweet vanilla beer. It's my dear Nabie here!"

The expression on Kira's face changed. "Oh! Well...it's YOUR tavern, you know!" Then she let out a breathy little chorus of giggles. 

"You mightn't want to drink it now, Kira honey," said Naboruu sappily. "You've NO clue what I'd put in yours!" said Naboruu and let out a fake little laugh herself. 

Kira exchanged a dirty look.

Tabir was the only one laughing. Chuckling, really, as she said, "Oh that's my Nabie! Always a joker, eh?" 

Ganondorf's and Isannah's lips unlocked and Ganondorf said, "Are we ready to go?" He was strictly looking at Naboruu.

But Tibir was the one who answered. "Yeah, I s'pose. Ready, Nabie?"

"Yeah," said Naboruu, concentrating on the speck of dirt on the patio floor before her. Guiltiness was really taking over. 

The ride through the desert was supremely hard. Clouds of sharp blowing sand and dust at over 60 miles per hour were speeding past the five on horseback as they carefully squinted their way through the wasteland. Sickening rumors of people dying here and starving to death crawled into all of their minds. They rode on for hours as very little words were exchanged. Everyone was tense. 

Suddenly, they saw something that gave them a little ray of hope into their hearts. They saw a risen brick platform in the middle of the wasteland. Some evidence of civilization. As they curiously approached it, they all heard a quite mysterious voice:

"If you have the eye of truth, hurry, and follow me. I will guide you to the temple. But don't mess around..."

Naboruu blinked in bewilderment. She couldn't see anything.

"Can you see anything, King?" asked Tibir.

"Is it a ghost?" asked Isannah.

What did the eye of truth mean? Naboruu thought for a moment. She did have a specific power, that allowed her to see anything invisible...Focusing, she narrowed her eyes, and as she squinted, she could see what looked like a ghost purple, with scary eyes, floating in the air and making a frightening murmuring noise. 

"I see it!" cried Naboruu.

"See what!" was the first reaction. 

"Follow me!" was her cry, and she galloped on, following the ghost thing. Everything was fine, and everyone was relieved, until this ghost decided she wanted to play some games. She lead them all in circles, danced around, went wrong ways...Of course, since nobody else could see this ghost, it made Naboruu look like a fool.

"I don't think she really sees anything," said Kira impatiently.

"Oh, hold your patience, you little priss!" hissed Naboruu. "Your taking up our air. Don't waste your silly little breath."

Kira '_HUMPH'_ ed and slouched down. There was an opening between two canyon walls that Naboruu followed the ghost into. Looking on, she could see the simply majestic and beautiful Temple, with the carved woman statue...Naboruu wouldn't be surprised if they knocked the statue down and put a carving of Ganondorf there instead.

"Wow! Your a savior!" cried Tibir.

"Good job, Naboruu," said Ganondorf.

"Amazing!" said Isannah.

Kira didn't say anything. She was jealous, and rather disappointed, that Naboruu had saved the day and not she. 

They trotted on, giving congrats to Naboruu, until they met the entrance. 

Ganondorf stood, and he pulled out a sack. There was a blue flag he dug into the sand. "My temple," he said greedily.

Isannah clapped. "Yay!" she said. 

Ganondorf looked at Naboruu seriously. "You have powers, Naboruu my dear," he said. "Remember, we were kids? You showed them to me...with the vase!"

Naboruu glared, for she also remembered Ganondorf's promise. Not to tell anybody. But hey, what could she do now?  
"I want to go in every room of the temple and send monsters that will destroy any stupid ass who decides to enter!"

Isannah gasped. "Is such language necessary?"

"Pardon my French," said Ganondorf and gave his ugly grin. "Anyways, Naboruu, that's what I need you to do!"

He looked at Tibir and Kira. "I have some gold. I need you to go deep into the temple and hide the gold. Then you need to get Naboruu and have her block any way to it. Any other time we steal more things, which we certainly will, you shall put it back there. As for you, Isannah. You stay here with me..." he gave her a smile as she seductively twirled her hair and smiled. 

Naboruu understood completely. Creating the monsters was not hard at all, it was just her conscious inside that was bothering her. On and on she went, hundreds of rooms, sending the most dreadful and evil monsters she could manage. She felt really bad, but her emotions didn't bother her until she went into one particular room:

In the middle was a beautiful woman, similar to the statue carved in the front. She was seated and her palms were out reached. She was simply beautiful, but Time himself had worn her down. Doing as Ganondorf had commanded, she sent monsters, two regular looking statues, that were possessed, and then, not caring about whether someone heard her or not, she bowed down in between the two torches set up in front of the statue, and cried.

"O to Nayru. Please forgive my sins..." she bowed and praised the statue for a moment, allowing the tears to flow freely without a care. After another quick glance, she left the doors unable to be opened unless with a specific key, and left. When she came out, Kira and Tibir were standing there, patiently waiting, and had Naboruu put gauntlets on one side of the temple, and a block that could be pushed by only the man wearing them, in the other. She had blocked off the key route to the gold Kira and Tibir had hidden.

And when Naboruu returned home, she lay down and cried. That was something she had been doing for a while lately. 


	20. Nayru

Desert Child

What lead Naboruu to be a Gerudo thief?

Chapter Twenty: Nayru 

Life was not really planned for Naboruu. Her days were spent with Ganondorf, Isannah, Tibir, and the snobbish witch Kira. Her opinion on being a thief had always been the same. She was always told to send monsters and wickedness throughout the places where they had stolen from, and Isannah had basically done nothing but...you know. After every time she went out and stole, Naboruu felt more worse and finally settled on one thing. This was a tough decision on her part, and she decided that she was going to run away. One thing lead to another, and this is what had finally made her make the decision:

Naboruu was so used to stealing. She had been with the group for two years now. She was at the age of seventeen. Ganondorf had turned more and more evil. The evilness progressed, or shall I say, worsened. He was at the point when him and Tibir had decided to make another mission. They wanted to overthrow Hyrule.

"Overthrow Hyrule?!" exclaimed Naboruu one night. 

"Well...yeah," said Tibir casually. "I wouldn't be surprised if we ended up in war!" There was another one of her hearty laughs. Naboruu had been getting sick of Tibir. You had to be absolutely heartless not to care if your country would break out in war. 

Naboruu really had no say in this. She had no power over the King's decision. 

With that on her mind, she felt bad enough. Then Tibir told her they were going to the neighboring country, Irena. 

"Why Irena?" asked Naboruu. "We have all of Hyrule!"

"There's a girl in Irena. A little, little girl, named Destiny. Have you heard of her?" asked Tibir.

"No!" cried Naboruu. "What makes this girl named Destiny SO special? There's plenty of girls here, too!"

Tibir rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Naboruu. I don't know what's happened to you. You don't really have the attitude of a Gerudo thief..."

"Well maybe it's because I don't care if I'm a thief or not!" Naboruu exploded. "I'm not the one who chose to be one!"

For the first time in years, Tibir turned stern. "You're lucky enough I bother with you!" she cried. "I didn't have to take you in, you could've been somewhere else! You're lucky enough to be by the King's side when you steal!"

"I don't want to steal! It's wrong! Some life! What a way to succeed!" screamed Naboruu sarcastically. 

Naboruu was still steaming, but glad she had let her feelings out. Something was wrong. Tibir and she had never fought, not ever. 

After exchanging a few more harsh words, Naboruu was informed that Destiny was a little girl with magical foreseeing powers. She could see up to one thousand years in the future.

She's too powerful," grumped Ganondorf at a later meeting. "That little girl could easily have Irena overthrow Hyrule!"

"What's that got to do with it?" asked Naboruu. 

"Well, I suppose I'd better inform you," he said. "I am going to send my three finest women to kill her. That'll be you, Kira, and Isannah!"

And that's when Naboruu decided she was running. It was the night before she was supposed to kill Destiny, a poor little girl who had no fault in her extraordinary powers. Naboruu was shown a portrait of her, for she was respected well, perhaps over the Queen in Irena. Destiny was tiny and bony, very pale with porcelain features, full pink lips, long, glossy black curls, and pure emerald green eyes, pretty as any gem you could ever see.

Naboruu had never agreed with killing such a sweet looking little girl, and would die before she did. 

The night she decided to run, she wanted a good couple hours of rest. She had a sack with food and drinks that she robbed from Tibir's Tavern, and a spare outfit inside, also. She brought some weapons for her defense, also. Her thieving sword, and her bow and arrow. Naboruu hadn't decided where she was going to go, though. 

Her stomach felt antsy as she lie down in her bed. Going to sleep wasn't going to be easy, whether she needed it or not. She lie, staring up at her ceiling, watching shadows of passing guards crossing her walls and ceiling. 

Every little sound, the hiss of a snake outside, the pat of the horses, the creak of wood, nearly made her jump. For anyone whose ever tried running, it makes you very, very nervous. 

After what seemed like hours, Naboruu finally managed to fall asleep. Suddenly, her mind wandered into what seemed like a dream, although it was not a dream. 

Naboruu was standing in a black nothingness, a place dark and void as anything could ever be. Suddenly, a blinding blue ray of light appeared, causing Naboruu to raise her arm to her eyes and try to squint. A bold and beautiful figure was standing there, with a white, sheer gown, a pale face with blue lips, long, curly tendrils of blue hair, and pure blue eyes.

Naboruu felt like nothing before this woman.

"Who...who are you?" she asked fearfully. The blue light dimmed and allowed her to open her eyes comfortably once again.

The voice, light and noble, and surely kind and peaceful spoke. "I am Nayru," she said.

Naboruu raised her eyes as if this was all deceiving her. She bowed down. "Bless you, my goddess," she said.

Nayru gave a light, happy laugh. "Oh, my dear Naboruu. I have been watching over you. You have a good soul, my child..."

"A good soul? Me?"

"Yes, I have watched you since you began your thieving at the Spirit Temple. That was great of you. I wanted to tell you one thing, though..."

Naboruu was near tears. "What is it?"

"If you want to run...then do so. Run, my child. But I will tell you where you need to go..."

"Where shall I go, Nayru?" asked Naboruu. 

"You need to go to Irena, my child. The Destiny that Ganondorf and Tibir were speaking of, they are right...this girl does have foreseeing powers...but she is not evil. She is good. You need to see her, and she will tell you where to go..."

"But...wait a minute! Can't I just find my way? I could easily find somewhere in Hyrule..."

"Ganondorf and his followers will be sure to catch you...and kill you. Destiny will know where to go, and what to do...so you won't get caught..."

Naboruu bowed again. "Why do you care about me? I am worthless compared to you..."

"You are a special child. As a matter of fact, the powers that were given to you...will only be used for a good cause..."

"Thank you, praise you, my goddess!" cried Naboruu. Shiny tears glided down her cheeks.

"Yes, Naboruu. You need to run, run away! It's only for the best!"

Suddenly, the picture faded. Nabrouu was slipping away, watching Nayru wave, and when she opened her eyes, she was sitting up, back in her room, blinking intensively. 

Determined, Naboruu said, "In the name of Nayru, I will run..."

She wasn't sure if it was a dream or a real visit, but she was running away. Far, far away from the valley...From the desert which the sweat tickled the back of your neck. The stretching, orange and brown land...away from Kira and Ganondorf...away from everything... 


	21. Meeting Destiny

Desert Child

What lead Naboruu to be a Gerudo thief?

Chapter Twenty-One: Meeting Destiny

The very fearful Naboruu gathered up her things and tip toed to the royal stable. She had to be extra quiet. If any guard saw her and confronted her, she would definitely have no excuse for why she was loitering around in the middle of the night when everyone knows if you aren't a guard, you should be asleep. 

It was slightly chilly, and there was a little breeze that caused Naboruu to shiver a little bit. She pulled her shawl tighter over her shoulders. She looked around, and then sprinted up to the stable. 

Naboruu decided that she was going to ride Nina, the horse she had rode to the ranch during earlier training, to Irena. She as she mounted Nina, she pulled out a wrinkled and folded map that she took from Tibir. She unfolded it. There was a map of Rainia, Hyrule, and Irena. Irena and Rainia were the countries that bordered the left and right of Hyrule. 

As she looked, Naboruu saw that there was a pass by the castle that lead into the country of Irena. She wasn't sure where Destiny was, but she was sure she'd ask the villagers or something. 

Naboruu shivered again, for you know a silk shirt revealing your belly and thin silk pants are no match for the cold. Or maybe it was the fact that since Naboruu was desert-born, she thought, as all the Gerudos thought, that 75 degrees was cold...

Nina neighed. "Quiet, girl!" whispered Naboruu. Nina began to trot. "Easy does it, Nina..." she said. She crossed the bridge from Gerudo Valley, land lucky that the night watch woman was on a break, and rode out of the valley. 

As soon as she was in Hyrule field, the feeling of enchantment tickled her stomach. Riding in the darkness, and being free was all Naboruu ever longed for. She glanced at the ranch. She had promised Rose...and Link...that she would return. It had been two years. It wasn't as if Link or Rose had ever thought of her anymore, anyway...

Naboruu and Nina came to an area with some trees scattered throughout the field, along with some thorny bushes. They were on the left side of the castle. 

Squinting, Naboruu saw the gate that lead to Irena. She steered Nina towards it, and to her dismay, saw a royal guard standing beside it, watching over. 

Naboruu sighed in despair and impatience. "This won't be as easy as I thought," she said, and boldly approached the guard. 

The guard glared as Naboruu neared closer to him. "Can I help you?" he asked.

It was a man. It was very hard for a Gerudo to respect just any man, but since Naboruu needed some help, she kept polite.

"Yes, I think you can," she said. "I am looking for a girl named Destiny."

The guard then chose to do the last thing in the world that Naboruu would ever expect him to do. He burst out laughing. 

"Excuse me?" demanded Naboruu. "What's so funny?"

Nearly panting for breath, and shaking his beet red head, the guard said, "Who are you and why would you want to see Destiny?"

Naboruu raised her eyebrows and said with such honor, "I am Naboruu, daughter of Deseneria, of the Gerudos!"

The guards expression changed all together. He opened his mouth kind of helplessly, and said," Did you say Gerudos? You certainly don't mean those blasted thieves I've been hearing of!" he shook his head fearfully. "Please say your not!"

Naboruu snickered. "You foolish man," she said, and let all of her disrespect towards men go out, "Why, yes I am!"

Now it was her turn to laugh.

Still quite fearfully, the guard glanced around. "I'll tell you what," he said as if he was letting Naboruu in on some sort of secret, "Let me write you a pass to see Destiny. Whatever reason you have must surely be important. I wouldn't want the villagers to give you a hard time!"

The guard whipped out a piece of parchment and a pen. He scrawled down a little something, then handed it to Naboruu. "Tell them Lance sent you," he said.

"All right," said Naboruu, and began to trot to the gates towards the entrance. 

"One more thing!" piped up the guard. 

Nabooruu stopped Nina and turned around in annoyance. "What?"

"Are you stealing anything?"

Naboruu then smiled as she said, "No, I'm not like the others."

The guard breathed a sigh of relief. 

Naboruu gripped the reins and the pass Lance wrote her in the same hand. 'Thank Nayru I'm a Gerudo,' she thought, for once being proud of her heritage.

The houses in Irena were set up neatly, like streets in our world today. They were mostly white and were large and grand. The people of Irena must have been richer than most in Hyrule. There was a lot of pavilions set up also, with picnic tables and torches on the sides to light them up. Nobody was out. The only sound made was from the occasional cawing of a crow. 

Irena was really nice looking, and as Naboruu looked beyond, she saw the big ice capped mountain peeking at her from above, Lonely Mountain. This mountain had been rumored and fabled about in Hyrule. It was said to have an ice breathing - man eating dragon inhabiting the top.

Shrugging at the thought, Naboruu continued forward. She needed some sort of help. 

Naboruu allowed Nina to trot along a dirt path that was lined with palm trees. She finally came to a wrought-iron gate. 

Lone behold there was a golden placard on it, and engraved upon this placard was:

Home of Destiny Oakenshield 

The Foreseeing Child

No Trespassers

Irena's Finest

"Humph," said Naboruu and slouched down. She patted Nina's side of her face. She looked around, eyeing her surroundings.

She remembered what Nayru had told her:

"Your powers will only be used for good causes," or something like that.

Anyway, Naboruu used her powers to open the gate. The hinges creaked as the gates open slowly. The first thing Naboruu saw was a sparkling and sprouting fountain of crystalline blue waters. Exotic and colorful plants surrounded it. There was a cobblestone sidewalk that lead to the large, cottage-styled home. 

Naboruu lead Nina to the stairs and approached the door.

Taking in a deep breath and mustering up a few more ounces of courage, she patted lightly on the door. 

In only a few seconds, a posh, immaculate woman opened the door. She looked down at Naboruu, for she was fairly tall in her black heels. 

"What do you want?" she asked sharply. The woman gave Naboruu an icy glare.

Naboruu pulled out the slip Lance wrote for her. "Lance has sent me," she said boldly. "I am Naboruu of the Gerudos, son of Deseneria."

Maybe it was the way she said it, or even where she was from, but for the second time in the night, a person looked intimated when were mentioned to about the Gerudos.

"Forgive me, please," said the lady, laughing lightly. "I am Signori , Destiny's mother. What do you need?"

"I need to see your daughter, Destiny," Naboruu answered, coming straight to the point.

Signori lead Naboruu in. The inside was surely fine, the Oakenshields were obviously rich. Probably as rich as Ganondorf, if not more. 

Signori walked over to a counter and took a goblet of champagne. "There have been many people from afar that have come just to see my blessed daughter."

But Naboruu was busy gawking. There were easily hundreds of maids and butlers roaming a scurrying around like a bunch of busybodies. 

Signori lead Naboruu up a set of stairs then rose her pointer finger to her lips. "Shh..." she whispered. 

"Destiny, dear child, are you busy?" she asked. 

A tiny reply was, "No mother! Send the woman of the Gerudos in!" 

Naboruu's jaw nearly dropped.

"She knows," said Signori, and winked. "I'll leave you two alone," she said, and went down the stairs. 

Naboruu let out a sigh, and went into the room. There was a long blue carpet that lead to a chair where Destiny was sitting, quite thoughtfully.

"Hello, Naboruu!" said Destiny, somewhat cheerily. "Sit down!"

Naboruu sat in a chair beside Destiny. She felt kind of weird seeking advice from a girl about ten years younger than she. 

"I need to know where to go," said Naboruu. "I believe you already know my problems, so I need not to explain them all..."

Destiny nodded with far much more wisdom far beyond her years. "I know," she said. "You have two especially good friends, that is true. Go to them. They live on a ranch..."

"You mean Link and Rose? On Hyrule Ranch? Are they okay?"

Destiny gave Naboruu a blank look and then she said, "I am not sure of that. But I know you should go there. Ganondorf and the peoples of the valley have already learned of your disappearance. They will be searching wickedly. In fact, you will be killed if caught."

Naboruu gasped. She never knew that believing in the right thing would lead to all this mishap. "Am I going to die?" she asked worriedly.

"Not if you hurry to the ranch. I a more than sure they will keep you."

Naboruu sat up. "Well, okay...if you say so..." Then she stood up and ran out of Destiny's room.

She sped past everyone, and at last, Signori wished a good-bye, but Naboruu ignored that, too, and then she ran out of the house and quickly mounted Nina.

Hurriedly, they rode towards the ranch. She had to beat Ganondorf. 


	22. Make My Day

Desert Child

What lead Naboruu to be a Gerudo thief?

Chapter Twenty - Two: Close Encounter!

__

I thought about the idea Winter Daze gave me...she knows what it is...I think I'll use it in this chap. I am not sure how, but I'll try...

With the ranch on her mind, and getting to see her friends at the ranch, Naboruu was a little more high - spirited. She returned to the field. It was very early in the morning, and the sky was pale. Naboruu could her the roosters caw and could hear all of the other early-morning sounds.

Nina was galloping at a good pace, but not quite fast enough. Naboruu tried to make her go faster, but she refused. So, she slowed her down my the moat and let her have a couple laps of water. 

Nina was still drinking, when Naboruu saw something from the corner of her eye that made her heart sink. It was Kira, galloping on a horse and pointing. "There you are!" she called.

Naboruu braced herself. She was ready to hear some crap from Kira.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Kira demanded snootily. 

Naboruu was taken aback. "Is such language necessary?" she asked. "What I am doing is none of your concern. None of your business at all."

Kira jumped off of her horse. "All the people of Gerudo are in a worried mess. They are looking for you. I have spoken with Ganondorf. He is on his way. He said he is having you killed. What you have done is a crime!"

"Well, I guess I'd rather die then not do what's right!" screamed Naboruu.

Kira smirked. "You are stupid. And foolish. AND...you're going to die!"

Naboruu was not afraid. Her traits from Deseneria kicked in. She didn't care anymore. 

"So kill me, Kira. Kill me. Send a shower of arrows. I bet that'd make you really pleased. Send Ganondorf down! Go ahead!"

Kira was rather disappointed that Naboruu wasn't putting up a fight. She really wanted to see Naboruu suffer. 

Suddenly, quite out of the blue, a there was a voice. "Naboruu, you don't have to die!" it said. 

Naboruu and Kira both swirled around. Standing there was the barely three feet tall, curly black haired, green eyed Destiny,

"Destiny?" asked Naboruu, not believing her eyes. 

"You don't have to die, Naboruu!" Destiny repeated.

Kira burst out laughing, shaking her head, which caused her red ponytail to sway. "Who are you, stupid little girl? What do you want? Do you know this stupid woman?"

"I am Destiny of Irena!" Destiny proclaimed. 

Kira drew her sword. "Well, I have had orders from the Great King to kill you, anyway," said Kira, nonchalantly, as she began to circle her. "May as well..."

Destiny just stood there, as if dying was on her 'To Do' list. Before Naboruu could do anything, Kira's sword sliced her stomach, causing the open wound to bleed. Destiny fell to the ground, immediately. 

Naboruu was enraged. She drew her sword. "How COULD you?" she demanded.

"Easy," smirked Kira. "Destiny was wrong. Now you have to die. It's your turn!"

Then another miraculous thing happened. Actually, a lot of miraculous things happen, very hard to believe things. But believe it or not, they happen. 

All of a sudden, there was a blue light surrounding Destiny. The most beautiful shade of blue anyone could ever see. It was as if Nayru herself had touched Destiny with healing hands, because Destiny stood, once again. Her dress was not stained with the gruesome red color of blood. No scar was to be found.

"I have my alliances, Kira," said Destiny, very calmly. 

Kira looked very intimated, yet kept her sword out. "What was that?"

"That was a visit from the Goddess of Love," said Naboruu, a small smile forming on her face. "I suppose they don't like you."

"Kira, your wicked deeds have changed a few peoples lives. I have known everything you have done, I know you are not the cousin of Ganondorf. Just one of the evil man, Percius' followers. Yes, you were sent by your evil grandfather," said Destiny.

The truth all spilled out. Naboruu's mouth remained wide open as she heard it all. "Your not his cousin? You lied? Look who can be punished by death now!"

Naboruu wanted to laugh but realized that this was actually a serious moment. Ha! Her arch rival nemesis was receiving a major shutdown! And all Kira could do was stand there and deal with the truth.

"The truth hurts, right my dear Kira?" asked Destiny. "You are going to pay!"

All of a sudden, Kira changed into a round, wobbly gossip stone!

Naboruu laughed. "Thank you, Destiny!" she said cheerily. "I'm not sure how I can repay you!"

"Get to the ranch! Quick!" cried Destiny. "Ganondorf is still on his way!"

Naboruu just nodded, for there was no time to waste.

She turned to get on Nina, then had a question for Destiny. 

"Destiny?" she called.

There was no reply.

Naboruu turned around.

She was gone. 


	23. So They Meet Again

Desert Child

What lead Naboruu to be a Gerudo thief?

Chapter Twenty Three: So They Meet Again 

Naboruu sighed in bewilderment. Destiny had appeared out of thin air, then disappeared soon after. But Naboruu decided she couldn't spend too much time fretting on that matter.

Naboruu smiled a smile worth having and had Nina trot her way to the ranch. She was actually jittery, anxious, to see her long lost friends. The situation she was in would be hard enough to explain to them.

Naboruu perked her ears and listened a few moments. She was sure she heard Rose singing. It could have just as easily been her imagination getting to her, though.

Sighing for what seemed to be the millionth time that day, Naboruu entered the ranch.

The setting was the same way it had been before. Nothing had changed. Cuckoos cawed and horses galloped. The scent of hay and other peaceful farm things was in the air. 

Naboruu jumped off of Nina and knocked on the door of the side building, the one across from the stable. 

A portly, black haired young man opened the door. 

"Talon?" asked Naboruu.

She could tell that Talon knew she was a Gerudo and was already in fear of her. Honestly, she had been suffering from so much stereotyping that day.

"C-can I help you?" he stammered. 

Naboruu smiled. "I am Naboruu. Do you remember me? If you do not, surely you wife, Rose does."

Talon let out a deep sigh then paused, not moving a muscle. "Naboruu of the Gerudos? Of course! My wife speaks so much of you! Come in, come in!"

Naboruu entered and saw a scene that warmed her heart.

Rose was standing at a table, holding a red headed baby, burping her. Sitting at the table was Link, still as handsome as before, and what Naboruu guessed was his wife. In the corner was a crib where another baby slept. 

Rose looked up and her eyes twinkled. "Nabie, dear!" she cried. "Ooh! I'd hug you, but I've got a darling baby to look after now."

"Long time no see!" cried Link from the table.

"Hello, everyone," said Naboruu. "I am not here to visit. I am here to ask a favor."

The room was hushed, but Naboruu was not uncomfortable being on the spot.

"I need a place to stay...for quite a while, actually. If you would let me tell my story..."

Talon took a seat at the table. "Oh, do tell!" he said enthusiastically.

So she told the group from the time of the Spirit Temple, to all of the other places she stole from, how bad she had felt, and when she had reached her decision to finally run away. She told of her visit from the Goddess Nayru, when they heard that they were fascinated. She told of Destiny, too and of what happened to Kira.

"Destiny told me to come here," Naboruu finished. "If that is okay."

Rose smiled warmly. "It is okay. Quite an interesting tale you have told."

"Have a seat!" said Link. He patted a chair beside him. 

Naboruu took a seat. 

"I think we should have some supper!" said Talon. 

The group agreed. 

"I can make it," said Naboruu. 

Rose frowned. "Yes, but you do not know where all the food, or the earthenware, or cooking things are. Laura, could you possibly help her?"

That was when the woman beside Link stood up. She was rather pretty, with blonde hair, and big brown eyes. She was slender, but not Naboruu's type of slender. More like a delicate kind of slender.

"I will be happy to," she said. 

"So it's settled," said Talon. "Cook what you please!"

Link grinned and rested his boots on the table. "Yes ladies, and hurry please. I am quite hungry!"

Laura rolled her eyes while Naboruu grinned. "Follow me," said Laura.

She lead Naboruu up a flight of stairs into a room with four big beds. On the left side of the room was yet another door, which they went through. Inside was a big, home-style kitchen with cupboards lining the walls, a stove in the corner along with a cooler, and a table in the middle. 

"This is the eating room," said Laura.

"What are we eating?" asked Naboruu.

"I was thinking of shell pasta, that's Link's favorite."

She reached into a cupboard and pulled out a bag of shelled noodles. She reached into the cooler and pulled out some tomatoes. "Reach for the herb rack, over there," said Laura and pointed.

Naboruu obediently reached for the rack and placed it in front of Laura.

"So," said Laura, starting the first real conversation, "do you know Link?"

"It was awhile ago," said Naboruu, smiling and remembering the past. "He was wondering in the valley, looking for some sort of potion for you. You were pregnant then."

Laura thought for a moment, then said, "Oh, that's right! He came back to the ranch with just the right thing! Were you the one who made it?"

"No, it was my caretaker's daughter, Hessa," said Naboruu truthfully. "That was two years ago..."

"Yes. I had the baby. It was a boy. A cute blond boy. Weighed 6 pounds, the little bugger!" Laura laughed and Naboruu did with her. 

Laura peeled the tomatoes, until they were nothing but a warm, red fleshy fruit/vegetable. (I don't know which one it is!) 

"Could you light the fire under the kettle? There's new water in it already," asked Laura, who pulled down some herbs from the rack, and was sorting them then began to pound the tomatoes into a sauce. 

Naboruu tried lighting the logs for quite some time, but they did not want to cooperate. After about ten minutes, the fire was giving off pleasant heat and making a nice roar. 

Out of curiosity, Naboruu asked, "What's your baby's name?"

Laura smiled warmly for a minute. She was proud to have such a nice little baby.

"He's named after his father. It's Link. My husband suggested it. At first, I thought it was selfish, but then, I learned that Link was just proud like me."

Naboruu shook her head. "Oh no, it's not about selfishness, trust me!"

Laura gave Naboruu a prim smile. "Is the water boiling yet?"

It was, so Laura put the noodles in the kettle.

Laura and Naboruu didn't have much more of a conversation. Naboruu did learn that Rose's baby was named Malon. 

After everything for dinner was finished, they served the food. It was eaten up greedily. But it was appreciated. 

After dinner, Talon showed Naboruu her room. It was a nice little room, with a bed, a window, a dresser, and a nightstand with a vase of violets. 

There was a door on the right side of the room, which lead to Link and Laura's room.

Naboruu wasn't sure if she liked Laura. Laura had done nothing to offend her really, but she didn't seem to be the type of person Naboruu imagined her to be. She wasn't shy, but she didn't talk much, either. 

Naboruu felt the same way about Link as she did two years ago, although, she wasn't sure how she felt. All she knew was that it was the same way as she had always felt.

Naboruu turned off the bedroom light and settled into bed. She was still a little nervous of being searched by the Gerudos, but calmed herself down a little. The ranch was going to be a great place, or so she hoped. 


	24. Those Twinkling Eyes

Desert Child

What lead Naboruu to be a Gerudo thief?

Chapter Twenty Four: Those Twinkling Eyes

Naboruu had been sleeping for only an hour or so, when there was a creak, and then the door that lead to Link and Laura's room opened.

Naboruu jumped up. She was startled. "Link!" she cried. "I was sleeping!"

Link lowered his head guiltily then closed the door behind him. "I know," he admitted. "Please don't whoop my butt," he joked.

Naboruu smiled and drew a fist. "You're lucky I'm in a good mood!"

They shared a laugh. 

"So what do you want?" asked Naboruu, cutting to the chase. She let out a yawn. 

Link took a seat beside her. "I just wanted to talk. Everyone else is sleeping."

"Well I was sleeping, but that was until you woke me up! And what about Laura? She's your wife."

"She's too serious sometimes. I don't think she'd really appreciate me waking her, either..."

"Rose?"

"Rose is with Talon now."

"Talon?"

"He's a GUY! Please, Nabrouu!"

Naboruu laughed.

"Besides," Link added, "there's some things I wanted to ask that I could only ask you."

"Like what?" Naboruu asked, turning slightly so she could look Link in the eyes. Oh to Din, did he have the most handsome eyes Naboruu had ever seen. They twinkled every time he moved his head. Naboruu stooped day dreaming, she wanted to hear what Link had to say. Plus, it was a little uncomfortable looking him in the eyes for some reason. 

"Why didn't you stop by? I mean, I asked you to visit. Everyday I looked forward to it..."

Naboruu was astounded. 'You mean you thought of me?! Really?"

Link blushed a little. "Well, yeah. Then Laura had Link..."

"Thank you," said Naboruu.

"For what?"

"You named him Link! That was my idea. I feel kind of proud. I didn't tell Laura, of course..."

A look of relief came across Link's face. "Thank Nayru. Laura would flip, whether she liked you or not! So..." Link said, taking a breath, "What do you think of Laura?"

"She's okay, not quite conversational, such as you are, but, she looks like she'll take some getting-to-know..."

Link nodded. It seemed like there was nothing to say, but he wanted to find something, and quick.

Naboruu broke the silence. "Why did you kiss me that day I met you?" she asked quickly, and they both bent their head down in embarrassment, kind of like when you're in first grade, and you admit you have a crush on the boy sitting next to you, and you find out he likes you, too. 

"I don't know," Link admitted. "Honestly, in case you didn't notice...you're different. But not in a good way! In a really neat way! And I guess I was...attracted to you...I know it was wrong, with a pregnant woman waiting at home with me...I'm sorry if I offended you..."

Naboruu smiled warmly. "You're such a sensitive guy. So considerate. That's what I always wanted. No need to apologize. Because I was attracted to you, too...I didn't mind it at all..."

Woah, letting the truth out sure made them feel different. 

"Are you still?" asked Link.

"Still what?" asked Naboruu, although she already knew what Link meant. She just wanted to hold the conversation out longer. She sensed what was going to happen. 

"Attracted," said Link boldly.

Heck, she'd let it all out just now, what was the point of lying?

"Yes," Naboruu said. "Are you still attracted to me?"

"Yes," said Link. "We could be great together, but Laura's the problem. Don't get me wrong, I love Laura with all my heart. She's my baby doll, and I'd never want to hurt her. But I have feelings for you, and I can't run from them..."

Next thing she knew, Naboruu was leaned over and kissing Link. Oh my Nayru! What a sin! His faithful wife, Laura, was sleeping in the next room. 

As they kissed, their consciousness were both aware of what they were doing wrong. They knew it was wrong. But the emotions couldn't hold them back. Link felt love for Naboruu, and Naboruu felt the same way for Link.

They began to embrace each other, Naboruu's arms wrapped around Link's neck and his hands around her waist. 

But Naboruu, being the good woman she was, was no way in Hyrule going to let it get too far. She was a virgin, and planned on losing her virginity when she was ready.

Breaking the kiss, she said, "Link, that was really very nice, but I'm getting mighty tired..."

What a lie and a half! Naboruu was wide awake, and her hormones were begging her for another moment with Link. She wanted Link sooo bad, but it wasn't possible. 

"That's fine," said Link. "'Spose I should be getting a little bit of shut-eye anyway. See you at breakfast."

"Yeah," said Naboruu. She leaned over once more and gave him a short little smooch before he returned to his room.

What had made her do that, anyway? Sheesh! She wasn't sure what it was about him. Maybe his nice smile, his brown hair, his nice body.   
No. Naboruu shook her head and settled on something.

It was those eyes. Those twinkling blue eyes.


	25. Three People, One Place

Desert Child

What lead Naboruu to be a Gerudo thief?

Chapter Twenty Four: Three People, One Place

****

ALERT! ALERT! THIS CHAP IS RATED R!!!! DON'T READ IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE IT!!

wow what a long chapter! Read read read! This chap is very important to the whole fic! Review also! THANX! 

Ganondorf was pacing back and forth, Isannah was by his side.

"I sent Kira after Naboruu A DAY ago!" he fumed, tightening his knuckles and making a fist. "She's useless! I can't imagine that it would be so hard to find Naboruu!" 

"Maybe we should go after her," suggested Isannah lazily. 

"As if I didn't already think about that!" snapped Ganondorf. "What an original resolution!" he said with sarcasm. 

"There's nothing else to do!" said Isannah. "She's vital to our thieving. Why she ran away I can't imagine! 

"If I knew, don't you think I'd have her by now!" 

"Tibir's a worried mess, so are her daughters...and now she will be punished by death!"

'Yes, I have the people at the archery field ready. Okay, Isannah, we'll go find her."

The team got their horses and rode off.

"Where do you think she could be?" Isannah asked. 

"Irena?" suggested Ganondorf.

"Let's go then!" cried Isannah. 

As the couple rode of to Irena, Ganondorf was in deep thought. He thought about Nabooru. No, he didn't despise her running away after all. He thought it was a brave thing to do. That would take some real guts. 

He remembered the times that they were together. How they kissed and joked and teased. They were happy. Honestly happy.

Now, Ganondorf hated admitting it to himself, but he did not love Isannah. She was more like a play toy. He felt completely different about Nabooru. He thought he loved her, but that was useless, her being gone, and he being the King. 

The same guard was standing post before Irena that Nabooru had met.

"Was a girl named Nabooru here?" demanded Ganondorf. 

"I don't know what your talking about," said Lance firmly.

"You are a bad liar!" said Ganondorf, his tone rising. "Have you seen her??!!"

Lance trembled, for he was a naturally small man, as Ganondorf jumped off his horse and got in his (Lance's) face. 

"Y-your evilness..." said Lance shakily. "She left...about a day ago..."

"Do you know where she was going?" asked Ganondorf, clenching his teeth. He and Lance were face-to-face. Actually, Ganondorf was looking down on Lance.

"N-no...I never talk to that type of folk, sir," said Lance.

Ganondorf turned, letting his massive leather cloak swirl. "You're useless," he said to Lance. "And if you know where she is, so help you..."

Ganondorf remounted on hid horse.

Giving Lance a glare, he motioned Isannah to turn around. They had the horses trotting to the direction of Gerudo Valley.

"Where do you think she could be?" asked Isannah.

"I don't know..." said Ganondorf thoughtfully.

He glanced at the ranch. "You don't suppose..."

Isannah raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

Rose was singing her mellow tune, Talon was sitting at the table playing a heated game of cards with Laura, and Link and Nabooru were in the corner of the room, looking over the crib of baby Link. 

"He's beautiful," commented Nabooru. "He looks just like you..."

"Except for the hair," said Link, tenderly fingering the soft blonde locks on the baby's head.

Nabooru smiled. No doubt, she was in love with Link, the married father. Every now and then, however, her mind wandered to Ganondorf.

She remembered his strong and manly musk scent, his intense eyes, and his muscular body. Why, if he didn't have such mood swings, she'd rather be with him. 

"Want to go for a walk?" asked Link.

"Sure," said Nabooru, giving the baby another look. 

"Where are you guys going?" asked Rose. 

"A walk." That was Link's short reply. 

"I have to talk to you later, Nabbie," said Rose, smiling.

"Sure thing," said Nabooru, as she and Link left the building. 

Nabooru and Link began to walk around the corral.

"I was thinking," said Link.

"What else is new?" asked Nabooru teasingly. 

Link smiled. "Funny. But I'm serious."

Nabooru's expression turned more serious. "Okay. What are you thinking about?"

"About what we did last night."

Nabooru got a feeling in the pit of her stomach. It was an uncomfortable one. 

"W-what about last night?" she asked, not daring to look Link in the eyes.

"You know what we did. And I'm proud of you. Things could have gotten farther than they did."

"That's reasonable," said Nabooru, lifting her head to look at Link. "I really wanted to...stay with you that night," she added honestly.

Link smiled. "Well, you wouldn't mind...this, would you?"

He leaned over and kissed her again. 

"N-not at all," Nabooru admitted. "But let's save this for later. Talon or Rose or Laura could easily spot us."

"Good call," said Link. "But you're so hard to ignore."

"I hate sappy mushy talk, Link. I can't take complements. Just insults."

"Well that's messed up," replied Link. 

Nabooru nodded. "I know. I haven't been complemented like that by anyone else, though. Maybe one other person, but I've been through a lot. I was seven and had my mother killed by my best friend. Who was seven also."

Link looked at Nabooru in awe. "Sit," he ordered.

They both sat under a small tree off to the side of the ranch.

"Why don't you tell me about this..." Link suggested. 

It wasn't easy for Nabooru. She had a painful past. 

"When I was born," she started, "My mother, Deseneria had a best friend. Her name was Isorua. Well, my mother and Isorua had babies the same night. My mother had me, of course, and Isorua had a boy, named Ganondorf. Have you heard about how rare males are in Gerudo Valley?"

Link nodded. "I heard something about every 100 years."

"Yes. Well, my mother was very envious. She coveted Isorua, major. She killed Isorua."

"Your mother killed her best friend because she had a boy and your mother didn't?"

"Yes. Of course, I didn't know that. Neither did Ganondorf. He was forced to grow up on his own. He lost his mother when he was four. His father neglected him and soon left Ganondorf alone for months at a time."

"Oh, poor kid," said Link, showing some sympathy. 

"Somehow Ganondorf found out that my mother killed his. His personality changed completely. When we were around five, he tried killing me to get revenge. He tried to make me fall of a bridge. You know that bridge that leads to the valley?"

Link nodded. 

"Yeah, he tried to kill me. Years passed, he was a little brat for all those years. I had no idea why. We had always been best friends. Then he changed. Well, anyway, there was a Pig Roast in memory of his mother. She was respected well. At the pig roast, Ganondorf killed my mother. He found out that she killed his mom. So, he made her get run over by a bull."

Link looked puzzled. "How did he do that?"

"That's a long enough story as it is," said Nabooru.

Link stood up and lowered his hand towards. "Need a hand?"

Link helped her up. "Good story."

Nabooru let go of his hand as if he was diseased and gave a look of offense. "It was true!" she cried. A tear slid down her cheek.

Immediately Link felt like an idiot. "I'm sorry," he said. "That sounds so odd, though. I grew up in such a traditional, ordinary, practical household."

"Well, I didn't," said Nabooru coolly. 

"Okay, okay! Sorry!"

"Let's go back inside," said Nabooru.

So, hand in hand, they returned back to Rose, Talon, and Laura.

Ganondorf and Isannah had decided to return to the valley and go to the ranch next later in the night to see if Nabooru could be there. He was exhausted. Ganondorf wanted to see Nabooru again, even if she was going to be killed within the next hour. 

Truthfully, he didn't want to see her die, but he was the King, the rule had stood since the beginning of the Gerudo race, and he wasn't going to break it because of some favoritism. 

He decided to take a long awaited hot bath.

Destiny sat in her room. She was receiving some bad thoughts. Ganondorf sensed where Nabooru was and was going to find her if Destiny didn't do anything. 

Nabooru would die, and she certaintly didn't do anything. Nabooru ran away for a good cause. 

Destiny determinedly decided that she was going to the ranch before Ganondorf could do anything.

Later that night Rose and Nabooru sat on Rose's bed. 

"You like Link, don't you?" asked Rose, reading Nabooru's thoughts.

Rose was Naboruu's best female friend, so there was no use lying to her.

"How did you know?" asked Nabooru. 

Rose smiled. "I can see the way you act around him. He is a charm, I admit. I had the same feelings for him, I recall..."

"Did he know?"

Rose shook her head. "No, no, of course not. I have Talon. He has Laura." 

'That's the problem," said Nabooru. "I really like him, and to be quite truthful, he likes me, to. But he's married and has a child."

"You're in a big situation, the both of you. There's nothing you can do, if you don't want to sin, but maintain a normal relationship."

"Maybe we could be...good friends."

Rose nodded. "See. It won't be too hard."

"You're right," lied Naboruu. It was going to be really, really hard. It was almost bed time. 

"Well, Talon she be here in a few minutes," said Rose.

Nabouu stood. "Yeah, I ought to go."

Isannah and Ganondorf sat at the dining table at his house. They were sipping from mugs, drinking some tea, before their ride to the ranch. 

"What if she isn't there?" asked Isannah.

Ganondorf rolled his eyes. "Do you always have to look on the downside of things, Isannah? Honestly, damn it! Shut up for a moment!"

Isannah jumped from her seat. "You don't need to talk to me in that profound language," she said. 

"Oh well," said Ganondorf, inhaling the sharp scent of tea. "Damn, damn, damn. What are you going to do? I'm the King!"

Isannah sat back down. 

"Exactly," said Ganondorf. "We will be leaving for the ranch soon."

Destiny pulled on a shawl. Her mother looked down on her, concerned.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Signori asked.

"Of course, mother," said Destiny. "I know. Nabooru will be found by Ganondorf if I don't beat him to the ranch."

"Are you speaking of that Gerudo woman?" 

"Yes."

"Okay. If you insist, I will have you ridden out by coach to the field. I won't dare to think of who...or what...roams those fields of Hyrule at night...." Signori shuddered at the rumors of the Stalchildren in the fields. 

"Yes, I will need to be informed as soon as the coach arrives," said Destiny as solemnly as usual.

Naboruu lay in bed, her head full of thoughts. How long was she going to be in the ranch? How long could she and Link be kept a secret? What was Ganondorf thinking?

Those thoughts were interrupted as Link opened the door and stepped into Nabooru's room. 

"Hey," said Nabooru, looking up.

"I was thinking. Again. And I've decided that I want to make love to you, Nabooru."

Naboruu gasped. "Are you serious?"

Link nodded solemnly. There was no smile, no twinkle in his eyes, no joke. "What do you think? I don't want to wait anymore."

This was such a big decision on Link's part, and just as well on Naborru's part. Actually, Naboruu had the deciding word. She looked at Link. He was serious. She could tell. And she always wanted her first time to be with someone she loved. Link was definitely that someone. 

"Yes," said Nabooru, just as seriously. There was an embarrassing silence. Naboruu then realized how serious the relationship was becoming. It was no longer about sneaking a few kisses, or thinking of each other at night time. It was going to make it's first major turning point. 

Ganondorf were on their horses. They were ready to go to the ranch. 

"If we find her, King," said Isannah, "can we...celebrate afterwards?" she gave Ganondorf a wink.

"There will be no celebrating. A Gerudo that was meant to have a wonderful future will be dying in front of all of her people. That is, if she's there..."

They both set off towards the ranch.

Impatiently, Destiny sat in her room, reading runes on a log she had found earlier, and twirling her hair. She was desperately awaiting for the coach to arrive. 

A light tap hit her door. It was Signori knocking. 

"The coach is here, Destiny."

Destiny stood immediately and ran past her mother, outside to where the horse-drawn coach was waiting. 

"To the ranch," she ordered. 

The driver nodded and started towards the ranch.

Nabooru and Link had started making love. It was really odd for Nabooru, she had never seen a man naked nor been naked in front of a man. But Link didn't take advantage of her inexperience. 

From the window behind her, the moonlight poured over Naboruu, making her eyes twinkle. She was getting uncomfortable. 

"I don't want the sun to shine no more. It's just the magic in your eyes, and in my heart. I don't know what I'm going to do. I don't want to stop loving you. I don't want to quit till the break of dawn," said Link.

Nabooru felt more uncomfortable. She decided she didn't feel the same way about it that Link did. 

"Link? Can we stop now?" she asked although they hadn't hardly began. 

Respecting Nabooru, Link nodded.

They dressed and continued what they had done before, just kissing. They realized they were not ready after all.

Thank goodness.

In the next room, Laura tossed and turned. She hadn't been sleeping well. There was some noise coming from Nabooru's room. She tried shrugging it off and tried to go back to sleep. Then she realized something. Link wasn't in bed beside her.

Ganondorf and Isannah were getting pretty close to the ranch. They had agreed on giving it a quick search, and asking the owner if a girl named Nabooru had been there at all. 

The moon was sending a silvery light down upon Ganondorf and Isannah. They were determined. But deep down inside, Ganondorf hoped Nabooru wouldn't be found at the ranch...

Destiny had the driver take a short cut so she could get to Hyrule Ranch quicker. If they hadn't taken the short cut, Ganondorf would have easily beaten her.

Destiny's heart beat intensively. She was anxious and nervous. She knew that the consequences weren't going to turn out good...

Link and Nabooru lay in bed, merely kissing. They had no idea that Destiny and Ganondorf were after them. Nabooru moaned a little bit, but that was all. They felt peaceful, although others did not...

Laura sat up and yawned. She was going to get Link. He knew she was uneasy sleeping alone. Warily, she bent over and flicked the light switch. The light made her raise her hands to her eyes. 

Ganondorf had finally reached the ranch. 

"Stay here," he ordered to Isannah. She stood post by the entrance of the ranch. 

He dismounted from the horse and pounded on the door beside him. 

After a few minutes, a fair red headed woman (Rose) opened the door. She was quite taken aback. 

"Can I help you?" she asked.

Before Ganondorf said anything, a tiny voice peeped from behind him, "I need to see Nabooru."

Ganondorf swiveled around in amazement. "Who do you think you are?"

"That is none of your concern!" said Destiny. "I need to see Nabooru," she repeated to Rose. 

Rose had no idea what was going on. There was a scary, strong looking Gerudo, and a tiny little girl standing at her door.

"Right up the stairs," she said.

"So she IS here," said Ganondorf to himself. He pushed past Rose and started up the stairs. Destiny trailed behind him. So she hadn't beaten him. But she would be there just in time to rescue Naboruu from anything...

Laura was getting irritated. Noise continued from Nabooru's room. She was no longer thinking about finding Link. She wanted to find out what all the racket was. 

Link and Naboruu were intently embraced when their door opened. Nervously, they looked up. And Naboruu's heart sunk when the saw who was standing there.

There was Ganondorf, looking irate, and beside him was the desperate-looking Destiny. Just that moment, the door across the room opened. Laura stood there, and could not believe her eyes.

"Is that you, Link! In bed with Nabooru!"

"It's not...what you think!" cried Link. 

"Shut up!" spat Ganondorf. "I have been looking for you, Nabooru!"

"You are not going to kill her, Ganondorf!" cried Destiny. 

"Is that the Ganondorf you told me about?" Link asked Nabooru.

Naboruu nodded. She was speechless. 

Ganondorf took drug Naboruu by her hair and pulled her towards him. 

"Oooh!" she cried in pain.

His grip was tight. 

Destiny tried to do a spell to help Nabooru, but Ganondorf smiled wickedly. "Your powers are mere against mine!" he cried, and caused her to fall to the floor, passed out. 

"No!" screamed Naboruu. "Don't do anything to Destiny! She didn't do anything!"

Ganondorf gave Naboruu a hard slap across the face. Blood trickled down her face from the corner of her lip.

"Shut up!" ordered Ganondorf. "Who is that?" he pointed a finger at Link disgustingly. 

"That's my husband!" cried Laura. "In bed with this little Gerudo wench!"

"Oh, I think I'll have to have this little punk killed, too," said Ganondorf.

Laura was feeling so much hate to Link at the moment, that she said nothing.

Link stood. "Kill me! But don't kill Nabooru! It's not her fault!"

"No!" cried Naboruu, still held by the hair by Ganondorf's tight grip. "You don't want to do this, Link!"

Ganondorf snickered. "Aww...trying to save your little boyfriend, huh? Well that doesn't matter. You're both going to die!"

Laura stood by the door primly, her arms crossed. She didn't say a word. Destiny was lying on the floor, still passed out. Link was standing beside the bed, and Naboruu and Ganondorf were beside the door. 

"I suppose she can die, too," said Ganondorf, looking down on the what seemed lifeless Destiny. He picked her up and slung her over his shoulder like a rag doll.

"Let's go," Ganondorf told Link with rage. Link followed.

Nabooru was mad at Link. A brave, worthy man would have done something than just stand there. And where were the Goddesses? Why weren't they helping.

"W-what's going on?" asked Rose, watching Ganondorf have Nabooru by the hair, carrying the small girl on his shoulders, and Link following behind. 

"This is none of your concern!" said Ganondorf. And they left with the slam of the door. 

__

Woah! What a long chapter! This was 8 pages on the font size 12! I hate to make them too long...but if you made it through the whole thing, review review review! Puh-leese!!!!! I need aaalll the feedback I can get! This is the major plot twist! Didja like? Was it aight? Was it any good???

Okay, okay! I'm really looking forward to seein reviews!!!!

~SS88~


	26. When Death Comes Knocking On Your Door

Desert Child

What lead Nabooru to be a Gerudo thief?

Chapter Twenty Six: When Death Comes Knocking On The Door

It all had to be a dream. Things were so bad that they couldn't be real. They were in the bed, and then - it just happened. The doors were slammed open on not one - but TWO sides of Nabooru's room. On one side, that evil looking man, which Link assumed was the Ganondorf Nabooru had been talking about, and a small girl, that magical Destiny child, on the other side, his wife.

That was the worst part. His wife had never done anything to him, she was just a little more...practical, prim, proper...the adjectives could go on and on...Link liked Nabooru because she was just opposite of that. 

He felt like an idiot. He was a guy, the girl he loved, and he, were going to die within the day, and he couldn't even attempt a rescue for them both. 

Link looked up at the rising sun. Then he looked where he had been ever since he started walking wherever Ganondorf was making them go. It was Nabooru's bright red hair, up in a tight braid. She was walking ahead of him, her head bowed. She felt just as shameful. 

Ahead of Nabooru was Ganondorf and Isannah, both on their horses. They were trotting slowly. Silence filled the fields surrounding them. Ganondorf had the still unconscious Destiny on the back of his horse. 

'If only I could be a hero,' Link thought. It didn't matter if he died now. Nabooru probably thought of him as a coward by now anyway...

After a another good half hour of walking, the group reached the gate entering the valley. The guard moved and let them through. She automatically recognized Nabooru. Her eyebrows creased in bewilderment. "Nabie?"

Needless to say, Nabooru ignored her words and kept her head bowed down. She knew where Ganondorf was headed, although Link did not. It wasn't as bad for him. He didn't know what was going to happen, when thousands of arrows would pour down on him, and that was for the better. 

They reached the archery field. She was right. There was a crowd watching. What scumbags. What heartless cretin would want to gather around and see people die like it was a social event? It was none of their damn business, Nabooru thought. All of Gerudo was a big group of assholes. Right then and there, she wanted to die. 'Just put me out of my misery if you know what's best,' she thought to herself. 

Ganondorf and Isannah stopped their horses and as if on cue, the entire crowd hushed. 

"We have here a well-know member of the Gerudo Clan, Miss Nabooru," said Ganondorf more solemnly than Nabooru had expected. 

Naboruu took a step towards Ganondorf, who had already dismounted his horse. Isannah had done the same thing. Destiny was sound asleep on it, and Link stood beside it.

"Nabooru broke many rules of the Gerudo," said Isannah. "We are ashamed to have such a woman represent us!"

Nabooru felt like smacking Isannah right then and there. What difference would it make, anyway? She was going to die. 

"Indeed," agreed Ganondorf, talking as if he was preaching to the crowd. "This woman left Gerudo quarters without notice...AND..." Ganondorf snickered to himself. "Here's the kicker, everyone! She slept with a man outside of the Gerudo race!"

The crowds reaction was much expected. Many calls of 'Slut!' or 'Whore!' rang throughout the archery field. Boo's were made and a few rocks were pelted. One hit Nabooru's shin, but she didn't do so much as flinch. 

"But this bold, very bold man here," said Ganondorf, pointing at Link. "He will be the first to die! I don't like this kid, let me tell you all!"

The crowd booed for Link, too. 

"I must admit, he is handsome," said Isannah in a seductive voice, as she began to pace, "And tempting...But! It's a rule of the Gerudo's that this woman broke!"

More boos. What else?

"This man will be the first to die!" Ganondorf said. He didn't dare call Link 'Kid' like he wanted. This kid was the same age, if not older, than he. 

The crowd cheered. Sick minded people. 

Naboruu took a glance past the crowd. Past the cheering people, past everyone. Lined up along the northern wall of the archery field were woman, armed with the arrows.

Heck, Naboruu felt bad for those women. If there was any job which compared to how she felt bad about hers, it was working at the archery field part time, aside from guarding the fortress. Nabooru couldn't imaging bearing with the fact that she had to KILL in order to LIVE. 

Link was brought to the middle of the field, and the women drew back their aim, calculating with such precision.

Naboruu studied the look on Link's face. It was twisted with fear and hate. He had probably expected a short and sweet death, but no. He was going to suffer because Ganondorf was King and he chose to make it that way.

"Let 'er rip!" cried Ganondorf as if he was announcing for some sort of game show. 

Then, the arrows all zoomed towards Link at lightning speed. Link stood there, ready for them to break into his skin and kill him.

They all landed in his chest area, and the last one flew into him and pierced his heart. Blood poured and soaked his shirt. 

With a grunt of pain, he bowed over on both knees. The women began to draw the second group of arrows back, aiming again. 

"Goodbye...Nabie..." he said hoarsely, using her affectionate nickname. 

Then he toppled over completely, landing on his stomach. 

(What a dramatic ending. How original!)

With a gulp, Nabooru was fully prepared for her turn. 

She walked where Link was, just beside his dead body.

"One down, one to go!" said Isannah. You could tell she was over enthused.

The women stood, ready. 

'Here goes,' said Nabooru to herself. 'The moment the women of my own kind kill me...'

The woman drew back their arrows and got ready to let go. 

"Wait!" cried Ganondorf. "Stop! Hold your fire!"

The crowd groaned and Nabooru let out a breath of relief. Maybe he wasn't going to kill her, but then again, maybe she shouldn't let her hopes raise so high. 

Ganondorf walked towards her, talking so nobody else could hear. Obviously he wanted a private conversation. Naboruu could hear the people say things like, 'What the heck?' or 'What's going on?' 'Is our King mad?' 'What is he doing?'

In a hushed tone, he said, ''I just want to say that I'll miss your fine thieving. You were a good friend while you were actually there for me, and if you killed Kira, fine. Goodbye, Nabie."

He used her nickname, also. Then he leaned in and pecked her closed lips. He studied her intently with his big, mean eyes, which actually weren't so mean looking now, and said, "But it's your turn."

Nabooru nodded boldly and stepped forward.

"Aim!" cried Ganondorf. "I'm going to regret this," he added, then finished by saying, "Fire!"

The arrows flew light speed, but for Nabooru, it seemed eternity.

Then she heard a voice. "Stop!" it cried. 

Nabooru looked over in the direction from where it came from. Destiny was now standing, and he right hand was lifted up. 

"This isn't how it's supposed to be!" she cried. Then, the arrows stopped flying in midair, and they landed in the middle of the field. 

All of a sudden, a blue light whooshed down from the sky and picked Naboruu. She was being carried away from the desert...


End file.
